bello demonio
by Malistrix
Summary: el era un hombre con reputacion de demonio, fuerte, poderoso, invencible, pero en busca de su ambicion, encontro algo que solo un bello angel podia darle, pero... podra tenerlo sin dejar de ser el demonio que es?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, como vi que el otro no pego tanto espero este les guste, aquí veremos a un Endimión completamente diferente, mas posesivo con Serena, y de hecho, les esperan varias sorpresas, este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi otro fic y dejar su rw, y a los que no lo dejaron, bueno, sin preámbulo, aquí vamos

Prologo

Se dice que los ojos son los espejos del alma, pero que clase de alma es la de un ser cuya mirada fría congela el alma de otros….

Milenio de Plata, uno de los reinos mas prósperos del mundo, sus riquezas son tan grandes, que incluso sus habitantes son considerados como las personas mas bellas, muchos han ambicionado estas tierras, pero nadie ha logrado conseguirlas

Hasta ahora

En una aldea a las afueras del reino, donde una vez simples aldeanos solo se preocupaban por sus cosechas, ganado y cualquier producto que pudiesen ejercer, ahora solo se pueden escuchar gritos de terror y agonía

Lo que antes fue un pueblo alegre, ahora las calles están teñidas con la sangre de los habitantes que intentaron defender sus hogares de unos forasteros, las cabañas se incendian, las mujeres huyen con sus hijos mientras tristemente ven como sus hombres caen ante el enemigo, y aun así, no todos logran escapar

Mientras el fuego se propaga y la invasión toma posesión completa de la aldea, una figura emerge de entre las flamas, como un demonio del averno

Portaba una majestuosa pero terrorífica armadura negra, la cual contrastaba con su pálida piel dándole un toque siniestro pero atractivo, su cabello negro brillaba con la luz del fuego, y sus ojos, aun que azules, son de una tonalidad tan oscura que recuerda una noche sin luna o estrellas, y son tan fríos, que parecen 2 glaciares, capaces de irradiar terror aun al mas valiente que lo mire, y una capa del mismo color de su armadura se hondea con el viento nocturno al compas del fuego, dándole un aspecto mas atemorizante

El único defecto en su bello rostro son las manchas de sangre de las victimas de su espada, pero parece no importarle mucho, el solo mira a un punto en la lejanía, como si viera claramente algo, y una sonrisa un tanto macabra escapa de sus labios

Pronto serás mía princesa Serenity, solamente mía –sonríe con orgullo, mientras la luna, es muda testigo de esa horrible escena en la aldea


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, estaba lo suficientemente inspirada, y aquí les dejo de una vez el primer capitulo de la historia, espero les guste, y esta va dedicada a mi amiga Patty Ramírez de Chiba, y bien, a leer

Capitulo 1: invasión al Milenio de Plata

El castillo de Milenio de plata, una hermosa y grandiosa construcción, construida con mármol blanco y oro blanco, es el máximo símbolo de pureza de esas tierras y de la nobleza de los gobernantes que lo habitan desde tiempos inmemorables, quienes siempre han sabido gobernar con justicia sus tierras, pero sin embargo, pese a su esplendor y majestuosidad, en estos momentos el castillo es asediado por fuerzas invasoras, que han logrado pasar las blancas paredes del castillo y derribado su gran puerta.

Los guardias de palacio se encontraban esparcidos por todo el amplio patio de la majestuosaconstrucción de mármol blanco, algunos inconscientes, otros muertos, y otros cuyo liquido vital pintaba de rojo el alguna vez hermoso piso, la batalla ha sido dura, y no han logrado detener al enemigo, el cual, ha eliminado incluso a su rey, dejando solo a la única heredera al trono, quien se esconde en el castillo, y dentro de palacio, se oyen los gritos de guerra de los soldados que buscan defenderla, pero sin embargo, también se oyen explosiones, y el callar de esos gritos, y todo a causa de las catapultas envueltas en llamas que impactan contra las paredes destruyéndolo todo, mientras que una figura arropada con un manto negro avanza impasible por los desolados y destruidos pasillos de palacio

Su varonil rostro, pálido como las paredes del lugar que recorre, con unos ojos azules aun que bellos, irradian una frialdad que congela el alma, un cabello más oscuro que una noche sin luna y estrellas, y con un solo objetivo en su mente, blande su espada cuya hoja negra esta tan manchada con la sangre de innumerables victimas

Quita de su paso a los pocos soldados que se interpongan en su camino, a veces usa su bella pero letal arma, otras, usando se mano desnuda rompe con facilidad el cuello de sus enemigos demostrando tener una fuerza increíble, o solamente da puñetazos capases de romperle el pecho a sus oponentes, hasta que al fin, llega a su destino, colocándose frente a una puerta blanca con un exquisito adorno de ángeles y flores contemplándola un poco embelesado por la belleza que despide esa obra de arte hecha en roble blanco

Es una lastima en verdad –dice sonriendo

Y así, abre de una patada la puerta rompiéndola en varios trozos y esparciendo astillas por todos lados, para luego entrar y observar la habitación, la cual este bien decorada, sin duda alguna, digna de una princesa, pero no ve lo que vino a buscar

Inspecciona con su dura mirada la habitación, y procede a seguir inspeccionarla, con sus manos palpa los muros en busca de un interruptor, un ladrillo flojo, una marca o algo con lo que pueda abrir una puerta secreta, pero no lo encuentra, pisa fuertemente el suelo, en busca de un sonido hueco que delate una zona vacía como una bodega o algo parecido para poder esconderse, mueve los cajones de la mesa de noche, del escritorio, y armario en busca de alguna pista o interruptor, incluso inspecciona debajo de la cama o detrás de las cortinas

Más no da con lo que busca

Hasta que.....

A la velocidad de un rayo, saca una daga de su cinturón, y la arroja hacia los restos de la puerta, justo en el momento en que una figura intentaba escapar, saliendo de el único lugar que no inspecciono, un baúl, ahora que lo ve bien, ese baúl era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a una persona de talla pequeña, la daga detiene el paso de esa persona a penas a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y cuando Endimión mira, ve a su objetivo

Una hermosa doncella, muy parecida a un ángel que en un descuido el cielo dejo caer, de cabellos tan rubios como el oro, haciendo parecer que ese valioso metal fue convertido en hilos y colocado en su cabeza, con un muy peculiar peinado, de ojos tan azules, que parecen dos cielos pequeños en un día sin nubes, y unos labios sonrosados, finos y delicados, que incitan a quien los vea a ser besados hasta enloquecer

Ese "ángel" portaba un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, que no solo acentuaba su, de por si hermosa figura, si no que la hacían verse aun mas bella, pura y frágil, todo lo que el esperaba, y deseaba, e incluso mas que eso

Saludos, hermosa princesa –dice Endimión haciendo una reverencia burlona mientras se acerca a ella

¿Quién eres?, ¿por que has irrumpido en mi palacio y atacado a mi gente? –dice temblorosa la princesa

Había escuchado rumores sobre la enorme belleza de la "joya" del milenio de plata, mi querida princesa -la ve con gran deseo- y veo que ninguno de ellos le llega a su altura, es más hermosa de lo que esperaba princesa Serenity, y permítame presentarme, soy Endimión, el demonio

Serenity abre los ojos completamente sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, ya que conoce las terribles historias alrededor de ese hombre, así que desesperada, arranca la daga que obstruyo su paso, y la apunta en dirección de aquel hombre de armadura negra y capa de mismo color- aléjese –dice, aun que sus manos tiemblan fuertemente al sostener el arma

Por favor princesa, baje esa arma, o podría resultar lastimada -dice en tono sensual, cosa que pone mas nerviosa a la chica, y de nuevo tan veloz como solo es el, no solo arrebata el arma de las manos de la chica, si no que la sujeta con un solo brazo manteniendo los brazos de ella pegados a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra, clava su espada en el suelo, y acaricia suavemente el rostro de la chica, sintiéndola estremecerse- tan bella, y tan mía, no podría ser mejor -y sin previo aviso, la besa en los labios

Este era un beso completamente demandante y posesivo, ya que introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de ella reclamando y sometiendo la lengua de ella entrelazándola

La chica se queda sin aliento, este era su primer beso, y había sido robado no solo por un desconocido, si no que se lo robo alguien que esta destruyendo su hogar y matando a sus seres queridos, pero entonces siente algo extraño, sus fuerzas se debilitan, se siente cansada, sus ojos azul cielo se van cerrando en un sueño involuntario, no entiende que es lo que pasa, y no puede evitarlo, pero lo ultimo que ve, es la bella pero mortal sonrisa de Endimión, y logra escuchar sus palabras con una voz ronca, "mía por siempre" para después perderse en la negrura del inconsciente

Endimión la sostiene, al parecer, llenar su boca con un somnífero para dormirla dio resultado, entonces se da cuenta de lo pequeña y liviana que es, ella apenas si llega a su fornido pecho, pero claro, también esta el hecho de que ella es mas joven que el, luego la levanta en brazos, su capa la arropa ocultando la frágil silueta de la princesa en esas ropas oscuras y sombrías, y así, con su "presa" abandona el palacio, pero al verse impedido de usar su espada, armas o puños, acude al único recurso que le queda, sus pies

Da poderosas patadas que bien, parecen los de un caballo por la fuerza que ejerce, pero nota que lidiar con hombres armados mientras llevas a una hermosa princesa en brazos usando solo tus pies, es una tarea bastante difícil, por lo que cambia de posición a la princesa colocándola en su hombro derecho como si fuera costal, y aferrando su brazo alrededor de las piernas de la chica, desenvaina su espada, y arremete contra los soldados

Es rápido y letal, sus oponentes apenas y ven una mancha negra hacerles frente, y después como su sangre sale a chorros para luego caer y ya no levantarse

Pero pese a la masacre que comete, Endimión procura no dañar su valioso premio, y ciertamente lo hace con tal habilidad, que ni ella sale lastimada, pero igual, los soldados al ver que pueden lastimarla, frenan su ataque, pero lamentablemente quedan expuestos a merced de la espada del secuestrador

Después de una hora de arduo combate, los invasores finalmente toman el castillo, quitan la bandera emblema del castillo, una media luna dorada y levantan una bandera con el símbolo de un león negro mordiendo una espada, y los soldados vitorean el éxito de la conquista

Si uno los viera fijamente, no hay prisioneros, solo cuerpos, y la gran mayoría son de los soldados de milenio de plata que perecieron en combate, y los que no lo son, son de hombres que yacen junto a armas improvisadas, oses para cortar paja, azadones, hachas para cortar leña, etc., no hay mujeres ni niños, aun así, los caídos tienen en su rostro el vivo reflejo del miedo y la sorpresa, y muchos cuerpos están mutilados o con las viseras de fuera, sin duda un espectáculo realmente espeluznante para quien lo vea

Y es entonces que ven aparecer a su líder, con el objetivo por el que vinieron a buscar, la "joya" de la luna, la princesa del Milenio de Plata, y ahora, reina con la muerte del rey, padre de ella, la princesa Serenity

¡Soldados! –Grita poderosamente Endimión- ¡esta noche hemos logrado lo que muchos otros reinos quisieran!, ¡no solo hemos logrado penetrar el castillo del milenio de plata, si no que nos hemos apoderado de su mas valioso tesoro! –entonces baja de su hombro a Serenity y de nuevo se encuentra en sus brazos, y la levanta por sobre su cabeza mostrando una ves mas lo musculoso que es- ¡tenemos a la princesa Serenity! –y se escucha el vitoreo de sus hombres mientras a una sola voz comienzan a gritar el nombre de Endimión, el demonio

Vuelve a acomodar a Serenity en sus brazos, y la contempla mientras ella duerme, realmente se veía hermosa, una sonrisa, quizás la única sincera en mucho tiempo, se posa en sus labios, luego avanza entre sus hombres hasta un majestuoso caballo pura sangre de color negro, sosteniendo a Serenity monta al animal, luego ve a sus hombres y les da indicaciones para regresar a su hogar, mientras el y otros 4 jinetes, su guardia personal, avanzan en la negrura de la noche, el aferra mas contra si el cuerpo de Serenity, mientras su capa cubre el cuerpo de la chica a modo de cubrirla de las inclemencias del clima y la naturaleza

A medida que avanzan, ellos pueden ver a los sobrevivientes de la invasión al castillo, en su mayoría son mujeres de diferentes edades, niños y jóvenes, a lo mucho de 15 o 16 años, pero muy pocos hombres y campesinos, y ciertamente ellos al ver avanzar a esos 5 jinetes negros, y que uno de ellos lleva a su amada princesa, les da un aire de sobrecogimiento y emoción, como si vieran a un demonio majestuoso llevando prisionera a un hermoso ángel, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche con su valioso tesoro

Continuara…  
=================================================================

Espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, y bueno, veremos a un Endimión un poco mas travieso y malvado, y a veces desalmado bueno, es todo, por ahora, nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, debo estar muy inspirada, ya que he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado aun que hay algunas cositas que quizás puedan sorprenderlos en la actitud de Endimión, bueno, sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: El demonio no es como lo pintan

La noche oscura, solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, cualquiera que viera una noche se sentiría amedrentado por la oscuridad, pero no es el caso para 5 jinetes que cabalgan como espectros de la noche en caballos tan negros como sus armaduras, sin duda, un espectáculo a tener miedo

Pero si uno se fijara bien, vería que el que encabeza al grupo lleva algo en brazos, cubriéndolo con su capa negra, una cabellera dorada es lo único que sobresale de la capa

A medida que ellos avanzan, el paisaje va cambiando, el aire se vuelve más frio, y los bosques se levantan con mayor exuberancia y frondosidad, sin duda, se acercan a una zona donde el agua fluye en gran cantidad

A este paso llegaremos antes de media noche –dice el líder del grupo, quien de momento quita sus ojos del camino para ver su preciosa carga, sin duda alguna, la belleza de la joven que yace en sus brazos es mas de lo que deseaba, sin duda, valía la pena apoderarse de ella, pero va tan embelesado contemplándola que no se fija en el camino cuando una veintena de hombres les bloquean el paso, solo se da cuenta cuando el caballo frena de golpe y repara un poco en sus patas traseras, sus hombres frenan a su lado, y es cuando Serenity va recobrando el conocimiento, solo para mirar asustada a su captor, que mira al frente con ojos como glaciares, invadida por la curiosidad, voltea en dirección a donde Endimión mira, y ve a los 20 hombres armados con espadas, hachas y lanzas que miran al grupo de Endimión con una mezcla de burla y deseos de sangre, y uno de gran tamaño, barbudo y totalmente desaliñado portando un martillo de guerra sale al frente del grupo y con voz tosca habla

Miren que tenemos aquí, 5 nobles caballeros cruzando el bosque en medio de la noche, si que son osados o muy estúpidos –y lanza una carcajada seguido de sus compañeros, luego levanta las manos para callarlos- ¿no saben que este lugar es peligroso? –luego se aproxima lentamente

Endimión lanza un bufido de molestia, baja de su caballo, aun que en el acto revela la identidad de Serenity, cosa que llama la atención de todos los bandidos que la miran con morboso interés

Pero miren nada mas –viendo a Serenity, aun que ignorando quien es- estamos en presencia de una dama, ¿no creen que deberíamos escoltarla… a nuestros lechos? –dice mientras voltea a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa burlona mientras que la princesa se asusta por el comentario de ese hombre, pero sin embargo, aquel hombre antes de que volteara a ver al grupo, lo ultimo que ve es como una daga se incrusta en su cuello, cortesía de Endimión

Nunca… vuelvas a decir eso frente a mi "joya" –dice con rabia, para luego sonreír con cierta maldad- pero veo que no lo harás –saca la daga del cuello de aquel hombre y la sangre empieza a chorrear como si fuera una fuente, y al instante ese hombre cae muerto

Serenity mira entre asombrada e intimidada por lo que hiso "el demonio" a ese hombre, al parecer, esperaba que el grupo de Endimión se estremeciera por ser asaltados, pero tal parece ser que el resultado no era el deseado

¡Jefe! –dicen asombrados por el repentino ataque de Endimión- miserable, como te atreves –dice otro hombre que de inmediato ataca a Endimión con su espada, pero este haciendo uso de sus habilidades sujeta la muñeca de ese hombre con una sola mano, y de un solo movimiento le rompe el brazo de tal modo, que el hueso se le sale de la piel, el pobre desgraciado grita de dolor, pero calla en el momento en el que Endimión le rompe el cuello

Si antes Serenity estaba asombrada, ahora estaba más que impresionada, pese a que ha oído cientos de historias de guerreros poderosos, hasta ahora era que veía a uno en acción, pero al saber de quien se trataba, los terribles rumores de ese hombre vinieron a su mente

Mientras que con Endimión, el saca su espada, y rápidamente, sus guardias sacan las suyas y bajan de sus caballos para ayudar a su señor

Neflyte, tu protege a la princesa, no dejes que nadie la toque, ¿entendido? –le dice a un hombre de cabello castaño algo largo y ojos azul tan glaciales como los de su señor asiente y se coloca junto a Serenity, esta por un instante piensa en tomar las riendas del caballo en el que esta, pero una mano las toma antes de que se moviera

Ni lo piense princesa, no querrá hacer enojar a mi maestro –dice Neflyte con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras ve a la princesa, esta solo opta por hacerle caso, ya idearía como escapar

Y entonces comienza una pequeña lucha entre 4 caballeros contra 19 bandidos, y Serenity contempla al demonio en pleno acto

Irremediablemente ella recuerda los ruidos de guerra que ocurrieron en su castillo, nunca vio pelear a sus soldados por que se le ordeno esconderse y no salir hasta nuevo aviso, pero ahora, puede contemplar mejor al enemigo

Los otros 3 guardias de Endimión luchan con una habilidad única, y aun que uno que otro bandido lograba pasarlos e ir contra Neflyte, no duraba ni un segundo bajo la espada del castaño, pero al ver a Endimión luchar, un extraño sentimiento se instala en su pecho

Endimión se mueve con una gracia y velocidad semejantes a las de un león a la hora de luchar, combinados con la fuerza y el poder de un toro, una extraña combinación, pero poderosa sin duda, blande su espada con suma elegancia, sosteniéndola con una seguridad, como si ya hubiera planeado de antemano sus movimientos y los del oponente

Sus enemigos caen como moscas, cuando apenas tienen listas sus armas para asestar un golpe, Endimión ya los había cortado con su espada, la pelea no dura ni 5 minutos, y los 4 hombres solo dejan vivo a un solo bandido, el cual aterrado ve como sus compañeros llenan de rojo el suelo, entonces Endimión se acerca, y con voz poderosa, y sin embargo maligna, le dice

Estas son mis tierras, si vuelvo a verte aquí, tu cabeza estará en mi sala de trofeos –el pobre bandido lo mira aterrado, suelta la lanza que llevaba y sale corriendo mientras Endimión empieza a reír con voz estruendosa, que pone los nervios de punta a Serenity- bueno caballeros, es hora de irnos –le dice a sus guardias, luego cuando pasa junto a Neflyte- buen trabajo –le palmea el hombro y va al caballo, pero al ver el rostro de Serenity- ¿sucede algo princesa? –dice en tono bromista

¿No vas a proceder? –Dice nerviosa, pero al ver el rostro desconcertado de Endimión, prosigue- he oído rumores de que devoras el corazón de tus victimas después de matarlas –entonces una idea cruza por la mente de Endimión y sus fríos ojos brillan con ligera malicia

Es verdad, lo había olvidado, y con el hambre que me ha estado matando desde que nos fuimos de su palacio, gracias por recordármelo princesa –entonces se acerca al cuerpo del que fue el líder de los bandidos, saca su cuchillo y le abre el pecho, luego le saca el corazón con su mano manchándosela de sangre y mostrándole el corazón a Serenity que lo ve impactada, y ni que decir de sus guardias, que ven con asombro lo que hace su líder, para que este, luego le de un gran mordisco al órgano, lo mastique, y se lo trague- delicioso, realmente delicioso

Serenity queda tan impactada al ver eso, que cae desmayada, por fortuna, Neflyte la intercepta antes de que choque contra el suelo desde el caballo, pera luego voltear a ver a su líder, pero no puede evitar soltar una risa al verlo

El pobre de Endimión ahora esta verde de las nauseas que tiene, y corriendo a un arbusto cercano regurgita lo que acaba de ingerir, mas algo mas, y luego, con el rostro mas pálido voltea a ver a sus guardias

El que haya inventado ese rumor… debió ser un verdadero enfermo mental o un lunático –luego recomponiéndose un poco del asco que siente en la boca, va junto a Neflyte, este le pasa a la inconsciente princesa y el le regresa un asentimiento con la cabeza, una sutil forma de agradecerle que la salvara de una dura caída del caballo, luego vuelve a montar al animal mientras sostiene a Serenity, y después que sus hombres montan sus caballos reinician su viaje

*****************************************************

Una cómoda oscuridad envuelve su vista, y un extraño pero agradable calor rodea su cuerpo, pero una sensación de que algo pesado esta sobre ella llama su atención, y lentamente abre sus ojos azul celeste, y de inmediato, su mirada choca con unos ojos azul oscuro completamente fríos, pero que la miraban con deseo

Buenos días princesa, espero haya dormido bien –le dice Endimión quien se mantiene sobre ella contemplándola, portando solo el pantalón de una pijama de algodón en un tono gris oscuro, la chica al verlo en ese estado se sonroja salvajemente, aun que nota que en el pecho de ese hombre hay una cicatriz de la garra de algún animal, pero de repente, recuerda que no sabe en donde se encuentra

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué estas encima de mi?, ¡quítate! –trata de empujarlo pero este toma sus muñecas con una sola mano y las coloca por encima de la cabeza de la rubia, mientras que con su mano libre comienza a acariciar el rostro de la chica la cual se retuerce bajo el cuerpo de Endimión

Calma princesa, no la lastimare……… mucho –dice sonriéndole mientras su mano baja un poco por el cuello de la chica acariciándolo con un dedo, luego procede a bajar un poco mas su mano y con su dedo índice empieza a jugar con el escote de la ropa de la chica- como deseo poseerte, hacerte mía todo el día y toda la noche –dice con sonrisa lasciva- y créeme que lo hare -dice pícaramente, cosa que pone a la chica no solo sonrojada, pero a continuación, sucede algo que ni el esperaba

Serenity le propina un rodillazo en la ingle de Endimión, haciéndole un clásico cascanueces

Eso… fue un golpe bajo –dice con la voz ahogada por el dolor mientras lleva sus manos a sus partes nobles y cae de costado sobre la cama arrastrando las cobijas

Es entonces que Serenity se da cuenta que no tiene su habitual vestido blanco, si no un camisón de seda en color rosa palo muy ajustado y escotado, demasiado atrevido para su gusto

¿Y mi vestido?, ¿Quién fue el que me puso este camisón? –dice sonrojada

Debo decir –comenta Endimión incorporándose un poco- que fui yo –le sonríe de forma extraña- y debo admitir princesa, que tiene una linda ropa interior –dice burlón, mientras contempla con ojos hambrientos a Serenity, técnicamente desnudándola con la mirada

La chica por su parte se sonroja mas, y se abraza a si misma como si con eso pudiese evitar que la mirara de esa forma, cuando Endimión invade su espacio personal, la chica solo actúa por impulso, y trata de darle una bofetada, pero Endimión atrapa su mano justo antes de que impacte su rostro

Sabe "princesa", podría mandarla a decapitar por osar tocarme, pero no quiero que nada malo le pase, por lo que le sugiero que mejor se comporte –luego la envuelve en un abrazo y la coloca sobre la cama- seré paciente princesa, pero créame, ya ansió hacerte mía –y tomándola desprevenida la besa del mismo modo que la beso por primera vez, solo que esta ves sin drogas o somníferos

Por su parte Serenity vuelve a sentir aquella sensación que tuvo cuando la beso por vez primera, y de inmediato el recuerdo de cómo luchaba contra esos bandidos llega a su mente, y un pensamiento que la hace estremecer ocasiona que palidezca notablemente, mas no se da cuenta que las manos de Endimión dejan de abrazarla para empezar a bajar por su cintura, y finalmente posarse en su trasero, y empezar a acariciar sus glúteos con un movimiento suave pero erótico para terminar apretándolos suavemente, esto pone en alerta a Serenity quien se separa de Endimión como puede y lo mira con ojos iracundos

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –dice claramente enojada

Comprobar la calidad de la mercancía, ¿que otra cosa si no? –dice sonriendo mientras se abalanza sobre ella y técnicamente se la come a besos pese a los constantes forcejeos de la chica los cuales le causan cierta gracia, hasta que la vuelve a someter poniendo todo su peso encima de ella, y para evitar futuros accidentes en su hombría, aferra sus piernas con los de ella, haciendo que la chica sienta la excitación que le produce a ese hombre, y sin querer, se pregunta a si misma de que tamaño tendrá su miembro, pero borra esos pensamientos para concentrarse en el hombre sobre ella

¿Por que me tiene secuestro? –dice con un hilo de voz, en parte por lo nerviosa debido a la posición en la que esta y en parte por que le teme al destino que ese hombre tenga planeado para ella- ¿Por qué me tiene prisionera?

Mmm, la verdad, he escuchado muchas historias de usted, "joya del milenio de plata" –dice burlándose de uno de los pseudónimos que tenia la princesa- y quise comprobar si eran ciertos, pero la verdad, todos ellos son un pobre intento de describirla, cuando la verdad, eres mas bella de lo que dicen

Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta –menciona ella evitando su mirada

Pero Endimión la toma de su mentón y hace que voltee a verlo

Por que a mi me gustan las cosas bellas –dice de forma cortante- y me gusta mas, que esas cosas bellas sean mías –y empieza a reírse de tal forma que pone nerviosa a Serenity- vete preparando para una larga estadía princesa, una estadía que durara toda tu vida –y vuelve a besarla y manosearla, aun que debe reconocer que le sorprende el hecho de que esta chica solo forcejee y no grite suplicando que la deje como otras, pero sabe que ella no es como otras, ella es única, y por eso debe ser suya, solo suya

******************************************************

Por otra parte, en un reino muy lejano, un hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada azul se entera de la catástrofe ocurrida en Milenio de Plata, de la muerte del rey, y el rapto y desaparición de la princesa Serenity, cosa que lo pone iracundo, ya que se supone, que el seria quien desposara a la princesa y obtener el control de Milenio de Plata

¡Maldición! –Dice golpeando la mesa hecho de roble con gran ira- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan donde esta? –dice viendo a sus subordinados

Perdónenos príncipe Diamante, pero el ataque fue sorpresivo, y los únicos sobrevivientes dicen que el ejercito que los ataco era de armaduras negras y con un estandarte con la imagen de un león negro mordiendo una espada –dice un soldado de cabellos rojos

Escucha bien Rubeus –dice el príncipe con gran enojo- no me importa si tienes que ir hasta el fin del mundo, pero quiero que encuentres la localización de ese miserable que me quito mi reino, y más vale que sea pronto

Como diga mi príncipe –hace una reverencia y se marcha

No me importa quien seas, pero te juro, pagaras muy caro el quitarme el control de Milenio de Plata –saca una daga, y lo clava en el escritorio, justo en el momento en que un escorpión iba pasando

Continuara…

¿Y bien, que les pareció?, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y bien, se que a algunos la forma de actuar de Endimión no es el mas correcto para con una mujer, y menos para Serenity, pero el es "el demonio" y hace lo que quiera cuando quiera y como quiera, pero sin embargo veremos como cambia a medida que pasa la historia, eso si, no lo admitirá abiertamente, pero esta enamorado de Serenity, bueno agradezco los rw que me han dejado y a aquellos que aun que no dejan, se toman su tiempo para leer este fic

Doy un agradecimiento especial a Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Clau Palacios, Blue Moon Dancer, Sandy-serena, bunnychibatsukino, serenasexilady, aCYi, y emeraude serenity

Bueno, sin mas me despido, besos y abrazo a todos, cuídense y ¡Sailor por Siempre!

P.D.: a quienes quieran saber mas de mis locas ideas, mi msn es , espero conocerlas, sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, aquí nos enfocaremos especialmente en Serenity y un día en su nuevo hogar, bueno, sin mas preámbulos, el siguiente capitulo

***************************************************************

Capitulo 3: sentimientos de un ángel prisionero

Fue una noche que Serenity, esta segura, jamás podrá olvidar, no han pasado ni 24 horas desde la llegada de Serenity a lo que supone es el castillo de Endimión, ya que no ha podido salir de esa habitación, y ya detestaba a ese hombre, la manera en la que la sometía y la besaba hasta quitarle el aliento, como sus manos, llenas de ampollas por el entrenamiento con la espada, recorrían su cuerpo, sintiendo lo rasposo de sus palmas contra la tersa piel de ella, y sintiendo la clara erección en su entrepierna mientras una extraña sensación recorría a la rubia princesa, preguntándose como sería entregarse a "el demonio Endimión"

¿¡Pero que tonterías ando pensando!? –Dice sacudiéndose fuertemente la cabeza- si mi madre se enterara de mis pensamientos volvería a morir de vergüenza

Su madre, como la extrañaba, desde que ella murió, su vida no fue la misma, su padre aun que la quería y cuidaba, se distancio mucho su relación con ella, a tal grado que técnicamente fue criada sola, ya que ni su nana le dio el cariño que ella necesitaba

Pero pese a todo, los dulces recuerdos que tuvo con su madre, siempre le sirvieron para salir adelante, y convertirse en la amada princesa de Milenio de Plata, y que la gente del pueblo, la había calificado como la "joya del Milenio" o la "princesa ángel", ya que a diferencia de la rigurosa actitud que el rey tubo con la muerte de la reina, Serenity se preocupo mas por el pueblo, a tal punto que fue ella quien se encargo de la corrupción que hubo en el consejo del castillo, destituyendo de todo cargo y poder a los hombres corruptos y enviándolos exiliados a otros reinos, pero con la clara marca de que eran seres de poca hombría y baja moral, fue ella quien con duro esfuerzo, y mas por ser princesa, llevo al Milenio de Plata a una era de oro, asegurándose de que los campesinos siempre tuvieran recursos para cosechar o cuidar sus rebaños, procurar que los artesanos tengan los materiales que necesitan para que sus creaciones lleguen a tierras lejanas fomentando el comercio extranjero, que las urnas del tesoro siempre estén llenas para lo que se necesite, y que los guardias de palacio siempre estén sanos y bien pagados, y por esta misma razón, muchos jóvenes se enlistaban en el ejercito con tal de proteger a su princesa

Los soldados

Su gente

Su padre

Todos ellos, o ahora vivían sin un hogar al que regresar, o habían perecido por protegerla, y todo a causa del demonio Endimión, quien como un salvaje, como su reputación le predecía, tomo por sorpresa el castillo, atacando justo a la mitad de la noche, ¿y todo por que?, por que el hombre la deseaba, y desde su punto de vista, ella no era para el sino un trofeo que resguardar, y eso le dolía en el alma peor que un cuchillo siendo clavado lentamente en su corazón

Salvo por la gente de Milenio de Plata, siempre fue vista como una princesa de aparador, infinidad de ofertas de matrimonio le llegaban, pero todas ellas solo refiriéndose a su belleza y palabras de alianza, mas nunca por su inteligencia, su cultura o su sentido común, era triste, pero solo veían su físico a causa de las historias que los comerciantes relataban en sus peregrinaciones, y claro, la riqueza de su reino, pero ella los rechazo a todos, sabiendo que quizás, tendría que gobernar su reino sola, pero no le molestaba la idea, ya que los aldeanos siempre la apoyarían, pero eso termino cuando Endimión llego, y al parecer, ese hombre la veía del mismo modo que el resto de estúpidos príncipes que solo quieren esposa para exhibirla, tener hijos, y que esta nunca diga nada, pero por Dios, le demostraría a Endimión que la joya del Milenio de Plata, es mas dura que el diamante, y mas astuta de lo que parece

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que la razón de su estadía en ese cuarto acababa de entrar

Endimión la contemplaba embelesado, había algo en ella que lo cautivaba de una forma tan salvaje, que la única cura era probar sus labios, o bien, batirse en duelo a muerte con algún fiero guerrero, pero no era solo la belleza de Serenity lo que lo atraía, el sabia, por medio de los rumores, que era bella, pero a diferencia de muchos otros, el si ponía atención, y esos rumores también hablaban de su inteligencia, y eso lo impresionaba, ya que era bien sabido que muchas princesas son un poco tontas, insulsas y ególatras, pero el sabia que ella no era así, ya que la veía como un diamante en bruto, al cual hay que darle mucho lustre para que brille en todo su esplendor, y el se encargaría de eso, pero si hubiese sabido que Serenity era mas de lo que los rumores decían, se hubiera podido ahorrar futuras humillaciones

Ahora viéndola así de distraída, dejo que su lado travieso y un tanto perverso saliese a flote, por lo que haciendo uso de sus habilidades sigilosas, llega hasta Serenity sin que ella lo note, y sin previo aviso, sus manos sujetan los pechos de la rubia quien da un brinco de susto y vergüenza al ser tocada de semejante forma, sus celestes ojos azules miran a Endimión con una mescla de asombro, coraje y algo que ni el moreno puede explicar, pero luego comenta

Cielos, princesa, sabia que tenia buenas proporciones en su anatomía, pero jamás espere que fuera tan deliciosamente perfecta, eso solo hace aumentar mi libido –tan seguro estaba que sus palabras no las entendería, que jamás espero la siguiente reacción de la rubia

**********************************

Jajajajajaja –un hombre de cabellos blancos largos y ojos grises, aun que ahora estaban cerrados a causa de la risa que tenia, acompaña a Endimión en el patio del castillo- vuélveme a contar que fue lo que te paso, ¿Cómo es que terminaste así? –le pregunta al moreno, quien le da la espalda

Ya te dije que no es nada Malachite –dice sin voltear a verlo

¿Nada?, yo no diría que es nada –dice sonriente, exasperando al moreno, quien voltea a verlo

Cuando te digo que no es nada, no es nada, ¿entendido? –dice furioso, pero al instante en que Malachite lo ve, se pone a reír como loco una vez mas

Y es que el bello rostro de Endimión presenta en su cara la indudable marca de una pequeña mano en su mejilla derecha, símbolo inequívoco de que lo abofetearon

Lo que tu digas "mi lord" lo que tu digas –dice mientras se calma un poco- pero en fin, ¿Qué tal se comporta nuestra invitada cuando no deja su marca en nuestro líder?

Aun no tengo la oportunidad de ver como es en verdad, y creo que me llevara tiempo saberlo –dice algo frustrado

¿No será por que cada vez que intentas acercártele es con ciertas intenciones que involucran una cama de por medio? –pregunta burlón

Me declaro pseudo-culpable –comenta sonriendo, pero el dolor en su mejilla al curvar sus labios hace que deje de sonreír- auch, la princesita tiene una mano pesada pese a ser tan pequeña –recupera un poco la compostura- creo que anda algo deprimida por estar todo el día encerrada en su habitación

¿Tienes alguna idea? –pregunta el peliblanco

Llévale a Minako, que sea su dama de compañía, pero asigna a 2 soldados para que las vigilen, ya que recuerda de donde viene ella, ah, y que solo las cuiden, si me entero que les hicieron algo –su mirada se torna glacial- les hare vivir un infierno

Malachite solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira de ahí, mientras que Endimión se toca su adolorida mejilla

Si, mi princesa es única –sonríe pese al dolor

***********************************************************

En la habitación de Endimión, Serenity observa el paisaje desde la ventana, descubriendo que el castillo de su captor esta cerca de un lago, si no es que es un castillo en una isla, ya que una gran cantidad de agua puede observarse desde donde esta, y mas adelante un frondoso bosque y las montañas con sus cumbres nevadas, imaginándose que pese a esa distancia, aun puede observar el majestuoso castillo del Milenio de Plata, con todo su esplendor, pero a la vez, recuerda que probablemente una gran parte del castillo este destruido por los misiles que las catapultas de Endimión arrojaron, que las casas alrededor quemadas y destruidas en la lucha, y solo animales y quizás refugiados sean los únicos habitantes de lo que alguna vez fue la hermosura de ese reino, inconscientemente lanza un suspiro, como le gustaría llorar por sus perdidas, como le gustaría desahogar todo el dolor que le embarga en el pecho convirtiéndolo en saladas lagrimas, pero no lo hace, ella aprendió a ser fuerte, y sobre todo, que mientras ella viva y pueda escapar de Endimión, su reino nunca caerá, su gente volverá, el castillo se reconstruirá, y la era de oro del Milenio regresara, eso era lo que le daba ánimos y fuerza para no caer, su gente

En ese instante, tocan la puerta de la habitación, seguramente un sirviente o un soldado, ya que Endimión tiene el hábito de entrar sin avisarse

Adelante –dice con voz suave

Al instante, entra una mujer de cabellos rubios claros, y ojos azules parecidos a los de Serenity, usaba un vestido color anaranjado claro, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño rojo, detrás de ella entro uno de los guardias de Endimión y otros 2 soldados portando sus armaduras negras

Saludos princesa –dice Malachite haciendo una reverencia- déjeme presentarme, soy el supremo general Malachite y hombre de confianza de lord Endimión, y esta señorita –señalando a la rubia- es su nueva dama de compañía, espero se lleven bien –luego se da media vuelta en dirección a los soldados, les indica un par de cosas que al parecer, ponen nerviosos a ambos hombres para después marcharse mientras los soldados se salen de la habitación, pero se postran a los lados de la puerta

Una vez solas, las 2 rubias se miran la una a la otra, hasta que Serenity es la que rompe el hielo

Es un placer conocerte –dice con suave voz y brindándole una tranquila sonrisa a la joven- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Minako Aino princesa, pero por favor, llámeme Mina –dice sonriéndole de forma afable

Y tu llámame Serenity, nunca me ha gustado que me digan princesa

Pero princesa –iba a objetar, pero cuando Serenity la ve de una forma seria prefiere reprimir su comentario- esta bien… Serenity –y vuelve a sonreírle

Bueno Mina, se que has sido designada para ser mi dama de compañía, pero te pido que no me veas de esa forma, mejor, seamos amigas, ¿te parece? –comenta Serenity

Esta bien Serenity, me parece buena idea –y le sonríe de forma amable- dime, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

Pues me preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de salir de esta cuarto, me siento un poco sofocada de estar aquí, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de salir aun que sea a dar un paseo? –pregunta con la esperanza de que la respuesta sea si

Desde luego prin… Serenity –se detiene justo antes de decirle princesa- solo espero que le guste el hogar del demonio –dice lanzando un suspiro que Serenity no supo interpretar si era de tristeza o resignación, pero Mina se recupera de inmediato y voltea a verla con el seño fruncido- solo espero que le agrade la compañía de los soldados

No importa, con tal de salir de este lugar –dice decidida

Y tal como supuso, el castillo de Endimión estaba, sin duda alguna, una isla en medio de un amplio y gigantesco lago, y que el castillo realmente era enorme, pequeño comparado con el suyo, pero realmente grande para albergar a cerca de 5000 soldados, 700 caballos además de unas bastas tierras para cultivar y o cazar animales pequeños, en su mayoría, conejos, aun que era mas frecuente la pesca, o si querían presas mas grandes, iban a tierra firme, además de una centena de criados, mayormente prisioneros de guerra o gente secuestrada, y de todos esos sirvientes, solo el 5 % de ellos eran hombres, el resto, eran mujeres jóvenes que o fueron compradas como esclavas, secuestradas o botines de guerra, claro, esto no era del total agrado de Serenity, ya que podía imaginarse lo que le hacían a esas chicas, si con solo ver los rostros de los soldados que prácticamente se comían con los ojos a ella y a Mina, aun que al parecer, solo se limitaban a eso, observarla

¿Por qué se nos quedan viendo de esa forma Mina? –aun que ya se podía imaginar la respuesta

Por que te desean Serenity, pero lord Endimión ha dado ordenes de que quien ose hacerte algo recibirá un severo castigo –dice con algo de pena

Mina, no me digas que los hombres de Endimión son capaces de… -dice pensando lo peor

Me duele decirlo, pero si, se aprovechan de todas las mujeres, sobre todo de las mas jóvenes y atractivas –dice con pesar- al fin y al cabo… estamos en el "infierno"

Mina, ¿acaso tu…? –pregunta con temor, pero ella levanta la mirada y una triste sonrisa se posa en sus labios

Yo fui secuestrada de un reino lejano por traficantes de esclavos, luego fui comprada por sir Malachite, el ha cuidado de mi y no ha dejado que nadie me toque, pero a cambio de eso, soy su… -ella cierra los ojos y aprieta fuertemente los puños, pero entonces siente como unas delicadas manos toman las suyas y las aprietan suavemente, cuando abre los ojos y ve los de Serenity que la miran con ternura

No tienes que decirme algo que resulta doloroso para ti Mina, con solo observarte puedo imaginar el sufrimiento por el cual has pasado –dice comprensiva

¿Cómo puedes saber eso si no fuiste comprada y utilizada? –dice con un nudo en la garganta

Es verdad, no tuve tu mismo destino Mina, pero si fui separada como tu de la gente que quería, y para mi mayor desgracia, muchos de ellos perdieron la vida por protegerme –y aprieta un poco mas sus manos- imagina eso, aunado al hecho de que el hombre que provoco eso, no ven en mi nada mas que un objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades, que hasta ahora, he tenido la suerte de no serlo aun, solo hace sentirme peor de lo que crees, pero Mina, cuando sientes que todo esta mal, solo te resta seguir adelante, no te dejes vencer, se que eres fuerte, se que has pasado por una dura prueba y la has pasado, créeme, eres una mujer admirable para seguir adelante en este infierno, y si me dejas, me gustaría ayudarte siendo tu amiga y apoyándote en lo que necesites, cuentas conmigo

Mina la contempla, es cierto que ella muchas veces ha deseado morirse, ya que para lo único que Malachite la "usa" es para tener aseada su estancia, prepararle sus alimentos, y darle satisfacción en la cama durante las noches, usando palabras muy obscenas y haciéndola sentir peor que a una mujerzuela, y nunca recibir nada a cambio y arruinar su dignidad, pero ahora, con las palabras de Serenity, una extraña sensación la llena, haciéndola sentirse especial, y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, sonríe con felicidad, y sus ojos se llenan de un brillo de esperanza

Gracias Serenity, gracias por ser mi amiga –y la abraza

No hay de que Mina –corresponde el abrazo, ignorando la pervertida mirada de los soldados

Serenity pasa todo el día conversando con Mina, conociéndose mutuamente, y naciendo una gran amistad, pero en el transcurso de sus charlas, Serenity descubre la clase de hombre que es Endimión, sin duda, muchas de las historias que escucho de el son puras exageraciones, pero otras, no tanto

Había descubierto que Endimión es la clase de persona que jamás perdonaría una traición, ya que en una ocasión, mando a torturar hasta la muerte a un hombre que había delatado su ubicación a un enemigo, pero al final no solo ese enemigo cayo bajo la espada de Endimión, si no que el traidor fue torturado cortándole partes del cuerpo hasta que murió desangrado

También descubrió que aun que no lo frecuenta, le gusta mucho el vino, pero llega a tal grado de beber que incluso sus propios hombres le temen, realmente Endimión tenía una mala reputación hasta con los suyos

Al final en la noche, Serenity vuelve a la habitación de Endimión, sabe que debe enfrentarse a el sea como sea, aclararle las cosas, y si es posible, hacer que sus hombres dejen en paz a las mujeres

Buenas noches princesa –dice el hombre al entrar- ¿lista para ser completamente mía? –dice con sonrisa lasciva

Ni loca –dice rotundamente- para empezar, "señor" –con remarcada ironía en esta palabra- no soy un objeto como para que diga que soy suya

Grrr, la princesita tiene garras –dice burlándose de ella- pero no se que la hace pensar que la veo como a un objeto –dice con voz ronca y sensual- por que tu eres mas que eso –empieza a acercársele con una mirada de deseo, inconscientemente Serenity empieza a retroceder hasta que la pared detiene su huida

Es entonces que Endimión llega a su lado, y corta su huida colocando ambos brazos a los lados de la joven

No eres un objeto princesa –su voz empieza a estremecer a Serenity- eres mi trofeo, mi princesa, el ser que debe ser mío sea como sea –esto ultimo molesta a Serenity y lo empuja con fuerza, logrando solo alejarlo unos centímetros de ella

¿Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas?, no me ves como un objeto, si no que te ves a ti mismo como mi dueño

¿Y no es eso cierto? –le pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante- cuando yo quiero algo, lo tomo sin preguntar, dinero, comida, ropa, caballos, e incluso… personas –su voz empieza a tomar tintes de perversidad- ¿crees que si le hubiera pedido tu mano a tu padre el me la hubiera dado? –Ríe con sarcasmo- no necesitas responder, ya sabes la respuesta, por eso tuve que tomar medidas un poco más…… drásticas

¡ASESINASTE A MI PADRE Y A VARIOS DE MI PUEBLO! –le grita con toda su ira

Digamos que me estorbaban –la toma de las muñecas y eleva sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra, empieza a acariciar su cuerpo, la chica forcejea, pero el con voz ronca le dice- solo déjate llevar, prometo que no te dolerá nada –y captura sus labios en uno de sus besos posesivos

Deja de besarla un segundo, para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, aun que la chica protesta y se retuerce para liberarse, no es nada ante la fuerza de Endimión, quien la coloca en la cama y luego el se pone encima de ella

Si no fuera tan terca "princesa", esto seria mas fácil para usted –y de un solo movimiento le arranca el vestido dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo- sencillamente perfecta –y empieza a besarle el cuello

*************************************************************************

¿Que les pareció?, ¿fue de su agrado?, espero que si, una vez mas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus rw y a los que ven la historia aun que no dejen su comentario, MIL GRACIAS

Se que no se publico mi mail la ultima vez, así que ahí les va goldgrifinx (claro que todo junto y h pequeña, jejeje) estaré esperando pacientemente conocerlos/las y como siempre digo

_**¡Sailor por Siempre!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, y veremos un poco de la actitud firme de Serenity, ¿podrá Endimión dominar a Serenity?, bueno, eso lo veremos a continuación

************************************************************

Capitulo 4: ángel contra demonio

Sus caricias le quemaban

Sus besos despertaban en ella una sensación desconocida

Y sin embargo, ella no quería eso, no de ese modo, no por la fuerza

Serenity tomando fuerzas de algún modo, logra liberarse del agarre de Endimión, y no solo eso, si no que también logra empujarlo mientras esta desconcertado para después usar sus pies y empujarlo para que caiga aun lado de la cama, luego ella se levanta usando solo las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes y se coloca del otro lado, teniendo la cama de por medio

No se que te has creído –dice enojada- pero ni creas que me someteré ante ti sin pelear comenta decidida, pero entonces, Endimión empieza a reírse- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Princesa, princesa, princesa –dice divertido- me da gracia que aun se resista a mis encantos, cualquier otra mujer hubiese sucumbido ante mi con tan solo besarla

Yo no soy como otras –dice ofendida

Es verdad, eso lo reconozco, y por eso es que te deseo tanto –e inmediatamente hace un salto de tigre hacia Serenity, pero ella logra hacerse aun lado antes de que el le callera encima haciendo que Endimión termine estrellándose contra la pared con tal fuerza haciendo que un cuadro que estaba ahí caiga sobre el terminando siendo la cabeza de un caballo palomo

Mph –Serenity se tapa la boca con la mano en un intento de no reírse, pero no aguanta y empieza a reírse con fuerza- JAJAJAJA, al parecer… "el demonio" JAJAJAJA… se convirtió… en… "el poni" JAJAJAJA –y continua riéndose

Endimión la contempla, y es la primera vez que la escucha reírse, es una risa dulce y encantadora pese a ser algo fuerte, e inconscientemente el también empieza a reírse

Luego de unos segundos en los que tratan de calmarse recobran la compostura, Endimión se quita el cuadro que le colgaba como collar y observa a Serenity, la joven lo mira algo nerviosa pero manteniendo la distancia, el guerrero esboza de nuevo esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y empieza a acercarse a ella

ALTO –le dice Serenity colocando una mano frente al, al instante, el moreno se detiene

¿Pasa algo princesa? –pregunta divertido por la pose de la chica y su vestimenta

Tengo un trato que proponerte –dice seria, a lo que el pelinegro arquea una ceja y la mira

¿Y de que se trata dicho trato princesita? –aun que no lo admite, tiene curiosidad en saber que puede ofrecerle la rubia

Es algo sencillo Endimión, si juras no propasarte conmigo y no intentar tener relaciones conmigo a la fuerza, prometo pasar la noche junto a ti –le propone con una seriedad bastante única

Interesante propuesta –se burla mientras hace la pose del pensador- ¿y por que debería aceptar ese trato si bien podría tomarte en estos instantes?

Por que de lo contrario me seguiré resistiendo como hoy, y de ser eso, no podrás descansar, por ende estarás cansado como para dirigir a tus hombres, y en caso de un ataque o una traición, no estarás al 100% de tus capacidades físicas y mentales y podrías caer tanto por la espada de tu enemigo como por una daga en tu espalda por un traidor –le informa

Endimión se queda impactado por las palabras de Serenity, no solo por que estas tienen razón, si no que las dicen con tanta seguridad, que teme que realmente exista la posibilidad que eso pase

Sabias palabras princesa, ¿Cómo esta segura que eso pueda pasar? –pregunta para ver si esta tan segura de ello

¿Y que le asegura que no? –toche, no se esperaba esa respuesta

Endimión analiza la situación, busca los pros y los contras, en parte la chica tiene razón, cansado no seria tan letal como lo es ahora, pero el tener a esa chica en su lecho, y la gran cantidad de fantasías eróticas que llegan a su mente no lo dejan en paz, pero al final

Esta bien, acepto tu trato, por ahora, ya veremos como marchan las cosas después –dice serio, a lo que Serenity solo sonríe con victoria

Unas horas después

"maldición" –Endimión se arrepentía del trato- "¿en que demonios estaba pensando?" –Piensa frustrado el moreno, y es que la tentación, es demasiado poderosa- "condenada Serenity, ¿Cómo es que me deje convencer?" –y al ver a su tormento dormir plácidamente junto a el- "oh si, tu hermoso rostro fue lo que me convenció" –al verla dormir tan tranquila, se pregunta nuevamente si es un ángel lo que contempla, y de ser así, ¿acaso el infierno le tenia un lugar reservado por atreverse a mantener cautivo a tan sublime ser?- si, posiblemente el infierno me espera –susurra suavemente- pero vale la pena por estar contigo……… mi amada Serenity –y lentamente besa con ternura los suaves labios de la rubia, la cual, abre un poco los ojos, aun esta somnolienta, pero la cálida sensación de ese beso la hace despertar un poco, y al ver a Endimión

"¿Sera un sueño?, si lo es, no quiero despertar, y si no lo es, no quiero dormir, Endimión… ¿quien eres en realidad?" –y con este pensamiento se vuelve a quedar dormida, pero en sus sueños, un bello demonio de ojos azules esta en ellos

A la mañana siguiente

Serena sigue dormida, pero siente una agradable sensación recorriéndola, se siente protegida y en paz, la luz del sol se filtra por la ventana de aquel cuarto dándole directamente a los ojos, lo que ocasiona que despierte, cuando abre los ojos, ve el rostro dormido de Endimión, el cual la tiene abrazada y sobre su pecho, y al instante, un intenso rubor se apodera de ella, pero se da cuenta que le gusta esa posición, y mas el rostro tan tranquilo que refleja aquel demonio

¿Quien diría que este es el rostro del hombre más peligroso hasta ahora conocido? –susurra viendo a Endimión, admitiendo que se ve atractivo con ese rostro sereno y no con el que normalmente tiene, cargada de deseo y frialdad

Pero este es mi rostro princesa, naci con el –Serenity se sobresalta al ver que esta despierto

¿Me escuchaste? –dice roja de la pena

Fuerte y claro princesa –dice abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole, solo que esta es una sonrisa sincera libre de todo deseo

¿Desde cuando estas despierto?

Desde hace un buen rato, pero al verte tan plácidamente dormida, pensé que seria pecado despertarte –este comentario saca de onda a Serenity poniéndola aun mas roja, pero Endimión rompe el encanto- por dios princesa, no sabes la tortura que tuve que pasar para estar junto a ti y no hacerte mía –dice con sonrisa lasciva

Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar –susurra- en fin –intenta levantarse de la cama, pero Endimión la aferra contra su cuerpo- ¿podrías soltarme?

Déjame pensar……… no –y en un ágil movimiento se coloca sobre ella sujetándola de las muñecas con una mano- princesa, ¿eres un ángel o una hechicera?, ya que me has cautivado –acaricia su rostro con suavidad con su mano libre, por su parte Serenity siente que ese roce la quema, pero le gusta esa sensación- no hay nada en ti que no me guste, eres hermosa, y por lo que he escuchado de ti, una magnifica líder que se preocupa por los suyos –entonces sus ojos se tornan fríos, y mira con un rostro serio que intimida a la chica- dime Serenity, ¿Qué debo hacer para que te preocupes por mi? ¿Qué debo hacer para que solo me veas a mí y a nadie más? –inconscientemente empieza a apretar las muñecas de la chica hasta empezar a lastimarla

¡Suéltame! –Le dice- me estas lastimando

Mas herido estoy yo princesa, te has vuelto mi adicción, mi droga, ámame Serenity ¡ámame! –le dice en tono de orden

Serenity esta asustada, solo cierra los ojos tratando de soltarse, pero Endimión la sujeta mas fuerte, y con su mano libre deja de acariciar su rostro para pasar a su cuello, ella capta el mensaje, quiere propasarse con ella otra vez, pero entonces, la chica actúa por puro reflejo, y gracias a la posición en la que están, ella le propina otro rodillazo en la entrepierna

Mis… cositas… -se lleva las manos a la zona afectada mientras vuelve a caer de costado

No vuelvas a intentar algo así Endimión –dice en tono serio y bastante enojada- no se que te has creído, pero nunca, jamás vuelvas a intentar ponerme una mano encima

El "demonio", solo se queda ahí tirado completamente adolorido, y solo observa como Serenity se viste con un lindo vestido (muy parecido al de la Neo reina Serenity) de color rosa, luego se sienta frente al espejo y comienza a cepillar su largo cabello, además de colocarse un poco de perfume

Si quieres que te empiece a ver de otra forma, por favor, procura que tenga un lugar donde asearme, no soporto estar sucia –voltea a verlo con el seño fruncido, pero ve que esta en la misma posición durante todo este rato, y una gota sale en su nuca- creo que esta vez se me paso la mano

*********************************************************

Jajajaja –Malachite vuelve a reírse como loco- no… no puedo… jajá… no puedo creerlo… jajajaja –incluso esta llorando de la risa- el gran Endimión, el hombre mas temido en varios reinos, aquel que ningún mortal ha podido tocar con su espada, ha sido golpeado 3 veces por la joya del Milenio de Plata, y 2 de ellas en su virilidad…. Jajajaja –continua riéndose, hasta que ve como Endimión lleva su mano a su espada- tranquilo, no hay por que enojarse

Pues deja de burlarte –dice con voz llena de ira y rojo de vergüenza, más que de coraje, ya que, ¿Cómo era posible que el, el demonio Endimión fuese golpeado por una delicada mujer?, cuando cientos de feroces y poderosos caballeros han caído ante su espada, en verdad, Serenity es única, y sin darse cuenta, esboza una sonrisa tonta, pero la borra al momento en el que una persona de cabello castaño aparece por el patio- Neflyte –saluda el moreno

Endimión –saluda el castaño- y dime, ¿como van las cosas con la princesa Serenity? –Pregunta por mera curiosidad, pero ve como Malachite quiere reírse, pero se contiene cuando Endimión lo mira con ira contenida- ¿tan mal va la situación?

Ni te lo imaginas –dice recordando la cachetada y los rodillazos- pero vale la pena, esa princesita realmente es más de lo que ves, cambiando de tema, ¿como va tu relación con aquella chica?

¿Qué puedo decir?, realmente es la mujer ideal para mi –aun que con su voz seria, su mirada amable da a entender que realmente ama a esa mujer

Por favor –dice algo despectivo el peliblanco- sigo sin entender por que insistes en relacionarte sentimentalmente con esa esclava, si sabes que puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieras con obvias excepciones

Por que a diferencia tuya, mi estimado Malachite, no soy un salvaje que para mostrar su hombría anda con tanta mujer quiera, teniendo una que sin duda, le es fiel –dice enojado el castaño

Si lo dices por Mina, no se por que te preocupas, por que ella ya sabe como soy –dice cruzándose de brazos

No tienes remedio Malachite –dice Endimión- fuiste tu quien la compro, y tu eres quien prohíbe que otros soldados le hagan algo, y sin embargo, te acuestas con tanta mujer bonita te topes

El peliblanco solo les da la espalda y se marcha, dejando a los otros 2 hombres algo confundidos, pero en cuanto da la vuelta en una esquina lanza un suspiro mientras nadie lo ve

No dejo que nadie la toque, por que solo yo puedo tocarla –y luego mira hacia una torre, su habitación que comparte con Mina y vuelve a suspirar- por que algo me hizo en cuanto la vi, y no puedo soportar la idea que este con alguien mas –da otro suspiro y va a los campos de entrenamiento para desquitar coraje

************************************************************

Por su parte, Serenity daba un paseo con Mina por el castillo, la verdad, de lo único de lo que platicaban era de cosas personales, gustos, temores, y sueños, aun que Mina nunca hablaba de lo que había vivido en el castillo de Endimión y Serenity no quería hacerla sentir mal, por lo que nunca le preguntaba nada relacionado con eso

Iban tan concentradas en su plática, que Serenity se detiene de golpe al percibir un delicioso aroma

Mmmm, que rico huele –dice la princesa

Debe ser nuestra cocinera, ella tiene la mejor sazón de todo el castillo –y ella huele también el aroma- en verdad huele delicioso, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver que prepara?

¿No seremos una molestia? –pregunta para no provocar algún conflicto

Descuida, ella es una buena persona, ven, vamos –toma de la mano a Serenity y la guía hasta la cocina, cuando entran, ven a una gran cantidad de mujeres con delantal, pero una en particular llama la atención, es algo alta, de cabello castaño, aun que tenia una pañoleta en la cabeza para evitar que su cabello caiga de ojos verdes, además de que es la que da las ordenes para las recetas de la comida

Esta sopa le hace falta pimienta, y esta carne necesita orégano, muévanse rápido chicas, que mientras los soldados tengan el estomago lleno no podrán hacerles nada –y como si fuesen las palabras mágicas, todas empiezan a trabajar mas rápido, en eso, ella ve a las 2 rubias y saluda a una en particular- ¡hola Mina!, dame unos minutos y te atiendo –y continua dando ordenes, luego de un rato se acerca a las 2 chicas- Mina, que gusto que vengas a visitarme, creí que Malachite no te iba a dejar salir por un año cuando saludaste con la mano a su escudero

No exageres Lita, y solo me castigo una semana –dice riendo- pero en fin, Lita, déjame presentarte a la princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata –luego ve a Serenity- princesa, le presento a nuestra cocinera en jefe Lita Kino, ha estado con nosotros desde hace 5 años

Es un placer conocerla princesa –dice Lita y hace una reverencia

No por favor, no te inclines ante mí, ya que princesa es solo un titulo y nada mas –dice algo apenada por los modales de la castaña

Es mi deber princesa, al fin y al cabo, yo también soy de Milenio de Plata –al oír esto, Serenity se sorprende de sobre manera, la castaña al ver su expresión le sonríe con algo de nostalgia- lo se princesa, supe que el reino fue atacado hacia 2 días, pero como Mina dijo, he estado aquí desde hace 5 años

¿Pero como es eso posible? –no puede evitar exclamar mas sorprendida que antes

Vera princesa, yo antes era aprendiz de cocinero en el castillo, pero en esa época, usted apenas estaba dándose a conocer, por lo que como sabrá, había corrupción, y lamentablemente yo fui victima de ello –por un instante su mirada se ensombrece- por medio de mentiras y engaños, fui vendida en una subasta secreta, pero me hicieron creer que iría a un lugar mejor para desarrollar mis habilidades de cocina, y lamentablemente termine aquí

Entonces… tu también eres –Serenity no se atrevía a terminar su oración, pero es la castaña quien lo termina por ella

No se preocupe princesa, ya que, aun que la palabra suene ruda y poco delicada, le pertenezco a sir Neflyte –luego se acerca mas a ella y a Mina y les susurra de tal modo que solo ellas escuchen- pero el es el único que realmente es un caballero en este castillo

Si, he oído de la caballerosidad de sir Neflyte, pero hasta ahora no me había sido confirmado el rumor –dice Mina

Y es verdad, yo aun… soy… -y se sonroja salvajemente dando entender a las 2 rubias

Descuida Lita, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras –le dice Serenity con una dulce sonrisa secundada por Mina

Gracias princesa –y le contesta del mismo modo

Por favor, no me digas princesa, solo llámame Serenity –le dice seria

Pero princesa –y al igual que con Mina, Serenity la mira con una seriedad que espanta y se traga sus palabras, mientras que Mina solo se ríe un poco- como digas Serenity

Y por cierto Lita –cambiando su actitud- ¿Qué cocinas que huele delicioso? –pregunta con un brillo peculiar en los ojos

Preparaba unas cremas de papa y poro, de asado carne con tomate y un poco de orégano, y de postre, moose de chocolate –dice con notable alegría

Se oye delicioso Lita, estaré esperando ansiosa la hora de la comida

Tus palabras me hacen feliz Serenity, y como regalo especial, te serviré un poco más del moose –la princesa la ve con ojos soñadores ante tal regalo

Oye, ¿y a mi no me vas a dar nada? –dice Mina interviniendo con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido, para inmediatamente, echarse a reír al igual que las otras 2 chicas

******************************************************************

Luego de un rato de platicar con Lita, acuerdan reunirse en otra ocasión y dejan que la castaña siga con su trabajo, para el atardecer, Serenity le pregunta por las caballerizas a Mina, extrañada la mira

Es que debo reconocer que el caballo de Endimión, y en si, todos los caballos son hermosos ejemplares, y quería verlos nada mas –le informa al ver la duda en la mirada de Mina

Esta bien, es por acá –y la guía

Una vez que llegan, Serenity admira embelesada a los ejemplares equinos que "el demonio" usa junto a su ejercito, sin duda, magníficos animales, aun que predominaban mas grañones de color negro, había caballos y yeguas de pelaje marrón o tinto, todos con un pelaje tan brillante que da a entender lo bien cuidados que están y lo saludables que son, cuando de pronto el relincho de uno capta la atención de Serenity

Cuando se voltea, queda embelesada ante la vista que tiene

Un magnifico corcel, negro totalmente, cuyo pelaje tan brillante lo hace verse de una tonalidad azul marino, pero no es el caballo lo que llama su atención, si no quien monta al caballo, Endimión

El "demonio" estaba montando su caballo de tal forma que parecían ser uno solo en un ruedo cercano, al parecer, entrenándose, pero lo que la deja sin aliento, incluso a Mina, es que Endimión esta con el torso desnudo, contemplando la perfección del cuerpo del moreno, contemplando cada detalle, lo bien marcado de sus pectorales, la cicatriz en su pecho, que lo hace verse sexy y salvaje, y como el sudor hace brillar ese cuerpo de pecado, tan ensimismada estaba viéndolo, que no se dio cuenta de cuando Endimión termino su practica, y lleva su caballo al establo, pero es Endimión quien nota su presencia

Buenas tardes princesa, ¿disfrutando de la vista? –le sonríe coquetamente, Serenity al fin sale de su fantasía y se sonroja tan fuerte, que parece un tomate- por tus gestos yo diría que si –le dice burlón, luego se acerca a ella antes de meter a su caballo y le dice al oído- sabes que puedo hacer tus mas grandes fantasías realidad, ¿cierto? –y con un movimiento mañoso, le da un pellizco en el trasero a Serenity quien lo mira con enojo

Eres un…. –se contiene de decir una palabra ofensiva

Encanto, ya lo se –dice Endimión mientras lleva a su caballo y lo empieza a cepillar hasta dejarlo limpio y reluciente, cuando se dispone a ir, ve a Serenity en la entrada del establo, que lo mira de una forma un tanto… inquietante- ¿ocurre algo princesa?

Nada –dice ella en un tono de voz nunca antes utilizado con el- es solo que –entra al establo con un paso seductor- creo que tienes razón, desde que te vi, mi mente ha fantaseado con un sin numero de ideas que podrías hacer conmigo –posa sus manos sobre el desnudo torso de Endimión, y lo empieza a empujar con suavidad, Endimión siente un escalofrío al sentir las delicadas manos de Serenity en su pecho, e irremediablemente, se empieza a excitar

Entonces… ¿finalmente aceptas ser mía? –dice algo emocionado, pero entonces Serenity cambia su mirada seductora a una que demostraba estar enojada

No –es lo único que dice y lo empuja con fuerza

Ante tal sorpresa, Endimión no logra mantenerse en equilibrio y termina cayendo sobre una pila de abono, mientras la rubia empieza a reírse estando en la entrada del establo

Eres… una… -dice conteniendo su enojo, pero la risa de la rubia no ayuda y sale hecho una fiera hacia ella, pero Serenity cierra la puerta justo cuando Endimión estaba por caer sobre ella, ocasionando que se estrelle duramente contra esta

Sabes Endimión, sigue portándote mal conmigo, y yo seguiré haciéndote cosas como estas, estas advertido –le dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta y sonriéndole, pero Endimión le manda una mirada fría- quita esa cara, tu mismo te buscaste esto, además, con tu cara enojada hechas a perder tu lindo rostro –y cierra justo cuando Endimión iba a decirle algo- "bien, esta enojado, será mejor que evite estar cerca de el en la noche" –piensa mientras se aleja con Mina que también se estaba riendo

*************************************************

Mientras que en otra parte, un hombre de cabellos blancos mira a través de una ventana de su despacho el paisaje, su rostro frio e inexpresivo acentúa su bello rostro, en ese instante tocan la puerta- adelante –dice con voz macabra

Lord Diamante –dice un hombre de cabellos rojos entrando al despacho- hemos encontrado el paradero de la princesa Serenity

¿Lo dices en serio Rubeus? –Dice el platinado- ¿Dónde esta?

Esta en manos del demonio Endimión –dice el pelirrojo

¿¡COMO DICES!? –Grita el hombre con gran furia en sus ojos- esto no puede ser posible, ¿Por qué Endimión tomaría lo que es mío? –Expresa con ira contenida- no importa, quiero que prepares a los soldados lo mas pronto posible –Rubeus asiente y se retira, una vez solo- si Endimión cree que me quitara mi reino, pronto descubrirá lo equivocado que esta

****************************************

En otro lado, cerca del destruido reino de Milenio de Plata, un sequito de unos 40 caballeros con el estandarte de una flor con pétalos de fuego marcha hacia lo que alguna vez fue un magnifico castillo, ignorantes de los últimos sucesos, mientras que 3 figuras masculinas realmente atractivas que montan majestuosos caballos blancos hablan entre si

Ya ansió ver a la princesa Serenity, si es la mitad de lo hermosa que describen, en verdad seré un hombre afortunado –comenta con una sonrisa un joven de larga cabellera negra y de ojos azules

Seiya, dices las cosas como si fueran ciertas, ¿Qué tal si la princesa no esta interesada en ti? –cuestiona un joven de cabello castaño tan largo como el del moreno y ojos violetas

Déjalo Taiki, sabes que a Seiya le gusta soñar con imposibles –se burla un peliblanco de ojos verdes, su cabello de la misma forma que los otros 2- después de todo, así es nuestro hermanito

Jajajaja, tienes razón Yaten, dejemos a Seiya soñar –responde el castaño

El moreno solo mira con el seño fruncido a los otros 2, para luego sonreír con orgullo

Ja, ya veremos como reaccionan cuando vean a la hermosa princesa Serenity a mi lado

Pero lo que no se esperaba, era la sorpresa que tendrían al llegar a Milenio

Continuara…

*************************************************

¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, y si, esto se pondrá interesante ahora que veremos a los Kou, bueno, gracias por los rw, y nos mantendremos en contacto (y mas por que he pensado en una interesante historia), sale, cuídense y ya saben

¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo 5, perdonen si no cubre sus expectativas, y si no sale tanto Endimión como quisieran, pero ando poco motivada y es lo único que se me ocurrió, pero en parte también va dedicado a los fans de Rei, espero les guste**

*******************************************************************************

**Capitulo 5: planes e ideas**

Una noche mas, una noche difícil para Serenity, al parecer, el humillar tan abiertamente a Endimión en las caballerizas tuvo su precio, y ese, era de nuevo lo que ella evitaba las ultimas 2 noches, que Endimión tratara de hacerla suya, pero por fortuna, la chica logro evitarlo engatusándolo con acertijos complejos o con adivinanzas, y si las resolvía todas, ella se entregaría a el con plena voluntad, pero afortunadamente, Endimión será un gran estratega, un terrible adversario y un hombre que quitaba el aliento por lo atractivo que era, pero en cuanto a conocimientos, estaba en el promedio, sabia cosas, apenas eran las necesarias para ser un líder y sobrevivir a condiciones adversas, pero no para acertijos y adivinanzas, cosa que la ha mantenido a salvo por unas horas

Argg… ¡me rindo!, ¿que diablos tiene cara redonda, no tiene nariz, ni ojos, ni frente y que su cuerpo sea solo de puros dientes?, no existe nada así –comenta Endimión frustrado y agarrándose la cabeza

Es el ajo –dice Serenity con una sonrisa- bien, no podrás tocarme esta noche –pero entonces Endimión avanza con el seño fruncido y apartando todo lo que esta a su paso como si de insectos se trataran haciendo retroceder con miedo a Serenity- ¡espera, recuerda nuestro trato! –dice alarmada al ver su actitud, pero haciendo caso omiso la atrapa en sus bazos, sosteniéndola con el brazo izquierdo y sujetando su rostro con su mano derecha haciendo que lo vea directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos de hielo

No juegues con mi paciencia Serenity –le dice con voz ronca- he soportado tus caprichos, he aguantado tus bromas, y me has puesto en ridículo frente a mis hombres, pero ya no mas, ¿me escuchas?, ya no mas –la aferra a su cuerpo y acerca su rostro hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios- juega con fuego, y terminaras quemada –y la besa como antes, sometiendo la lengua de ella ante la de el, luego de un ágil movimiento la carga en brazos y la deposita en la cama, una vez mas con el encima, solo que esta vez usa su peso para dejarla inmóvil

Serenity tiembla ante esta situación, ¿acaso Endimión planeaba violarla?, con esa idea cierra fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor, pero entonces, siente la mano de aquel hombre delinear su rostro, abre los ojos y contempla como la acaricia suavemente, a veces con toda la mano, otras, solo con la yema de los dedos, la forma en que lo hace es tan suave y delicada, que la hace estremecer de ¿emoción, sorpresa, deseo?, pero ante las siguientes palabras del moreno, ella queda totalmente desarmada

Te amo Serenity, desde que supe de ti, quede prendado de tu inteligencia y de tu astucia, que he comprobado en estos días –dice sonriendo, y cuando Serenity ve los ojos de Endimión, estos le indican que dicen la verdad- pero cuando te describieron, no podría creer que una mujer tan inteligente fuera igual de bella, pero cuando vi una pintura retratándote, quede mas que impresionado, sin quererlo, me flechaste Serenity, y ahora que te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir –y la vuelve a besar, solo que este es un beso suave, tierno y cargado de sentimiento pese a lo simple que es, luego por falta de aire, deja de besarla y contempla que Serenity se ruboriza tiernamente, lo que arranca una sonrisa sincera de los labios de Endimión que contrasta con sus fieros ojos- buenas noches mi princesa, que tengas una buena noche –y se acomoda a un lado de ella y la abraza de forma protectora mientras le besa la frente

Por su parte Serenity queda sorprendida, es cierto que muchos pretendientes le mandaban cartas con temas de amor y poemas que para chicas comunes y corrientes derretirían, pero no a ella, ya que entendía el mensaje secreto que venían en todas, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese un pretendiente le decía libremente que la ama por como es, ni si quiera su padre le decía mas de un te quiero, por lo que confundida se duerme hasta altas horas de la noche

***************************************************

Mientras que en lo que queda de Milenio de Plata

Tristeza, desolación, pesar y sufrimiento es todo lo que encuentra la comitiva del país de las flores de fuego Kinmoku

No puede ser, miren todo este desastre –dice el moreno ojiazul viendo el semi-destruido castillo blanco y las cenizas y cuerpos que están esparcidos por todas partes, y la poca gente que ayuda a recoger los escombros y tratar de darles un entierro decente a los caídos

¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta el castaño a una mujer ya algo mayor que cura las heridas de un joven soldado que tuvo suerte de vivir

Fue una pesadilla mi lord –dice con lagrimas en los ojos cuando recuerda los sucesos- vinieron en la noche, atacando por sorpresa, no sabría decirle cuantos eran, pero eran lo bastante fuertes como para que uno solo de ellos acabara con 5 de nuestros soldados, mi amado esposo…. –se lleva una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de dolor al recordar como su esposo era asesinado- pero eso no es lo peor, el rey también fue asesinado, y si nuestra desgracia no fuera mayor… nuestra princesa… nuestra amada princesa

¿También fue asesinada? –pregunta el castaño algo temeroso por la respuesta, pero es un soldado herido que anda apoyado en una muleta de madera improvisada quien le aclara la duda

A dios gracias no fue así, pero fue raptada por el demonio Endimión –luego se enfoca en la mujer y trata de consolarla con palabras de apoyo

"¿Por qué el demonio Endimión se arriesgaría a invadir este lugar solo para secuestrar a la princesa?" –se pregunta el castaño

¿Y ahora que hacemos Seiya? –pregunta el peliblanco del grupo

¿No es obvio Yaten? –dice con seriedad

Vieras que no si no nos dices que planeas –le responde su hermano

Rescataremos a la princesa Serenity y le daremos una lección a ese demonio –le dice con voz resuelta y decidida- de seguro ese miserable le esta haciendo la vida imposible a la pobre princesa y ella debe estar desesperada y asustada (pobre ingenuo, ¿no creen?)

Oye Seiya, no creo que eso sea de nuestra incumbencia –comenta algo molesto el peliblanco

Te equivocas Yaten –comenta el castaño cuando llega con sus hermanos- nos incumbe y mucho

¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta receloso

En parte, por que esta gente parece estar muy necesitada de su princesa, ya que por lo que he escuchado, ella es el pilar de este reino, y sin ella, irán en decadencia hasta que su cultura desaparezca –dice serio- la segunda razón es, que si no vamos por las buenas, Seiya ira con nuestra hermana la reina Kakyu y de alguna u otra forma terminaremos rescatando a la princesa quieras o no

Tienes razón, bueno, sin más opción, ¿que es lo que haremos? –dice resignado el peliblanco mientras que ve como Seiya hace una v de victoria

******************************************************

Mientras que en el reino de Diamante

¿Ya están listas nuestras tropas? –pregunta tajante el gobernante de Némesis a su general

Solo esperan sus ordenes majestad –dice Rubeus

Perfecto –sonríe con malicia, luego sale al balcón de la torre más alta, y cuando observa el amplio patio del castillo, donde una gran cantidad de soldados están listos con sus brillantes armaduras de un color azul negruzco con el símbolo de la luna negra invertida gritando fuertemente el nombre de Diamante- pronto Endimión, tu cabeza colgara como un trofeo en mi pared, y Serenity será mía como debe ser

***********************************************************

De vuelta con Serenity

Ella despierta por primera vez sola, ya que Endimión no se encontraba a su lado, de hecho, se sorprende el que se haya ido sin despertarla, y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido tan tranquila y en paz que incluso soñó con su infancia, cuando ella, su padre y su madre, eran una familia feliz

Hacia mucho que no soñaba con mama –dice con una sonrisa- ¿será que las palabras de Endimión habrán hecho algo en mí? –en eso tocan su puerta- adelante

Buenos días Serenity –dice Mina entrando- espero que hayas tenido una noche agradable

Buenos días Mina, y si, tuve una noche… interesante, ¿Qué tal tu noche? –En eso Mina se entristece un poco- ¿tuviste problemas con Malachite?

Bueno, yo no diría que son problemas, simplemente que otra vez llevo a una chica a nuestra alcoba, y pues, supongo que sabrá a que se dedicaron –dice triste- no se por que me molesta, pero en verdad, no me gusta que haga eso

Mina, ¿acaso sientes algo por Malachite? –le pregunta seria

No lo se –dice honestamente- no niego que es un hombre atractivo, pero incluso las rosas mas bellas tienen espinas –ríe un poco ante su broma, pero su sonrisa es apagada- no debería sentirme así por un hombre como el

Mina, no soy nadie para criticarte o juzgarte –le dice- pero si sientes algo por el, díselo, quizás el también siente algo por ti, pero es tan inseguro que solo busca llamar tu atención de alguna u otra forma

¿Cómo estas segura de eso? –pregunta dudosa

No lo estoy, pero nadie niega que eso sea una posibilidad, pero cualquiera que sea el caso, cuentas con mi apoyo, y si necesitas a alguien que escuche tus problemas, aquí estoy –le dice con ternura

Gracias Serenity –le sonríe un poco mas animada- y bueno, será mejor que te vistas, aun falta recorrer el catillo –y tan rápida como el rayo va por un vestido (parte del botín de Milenio) y escoge uno estilo princesa (el modelo que gusten) de un lindo color rosa oscuro y luego de ayudarla a peinarse en su clásico estilo, salen a recorrer el castillo, claro, con la vigilancia de los soldados, que las miran de una forma un tanto molesta e inquietante

Cuando es el medio día, ambas llegan a uno de los jardines del castillo, donde Serenity se sorprende al ver los hermosos rosales de diversos colores, contrastando notablemente con los tonos oscuros del castillo

Que hermosas flores –dice Serenity algo emocionada

Gracias, me ha costado mucho cultivarlas –dice una voz femenina detrás de ellas, cuando Serenity se voltea sus ojos azul claro se cruzan con unos ojos violetas, casi morados de una joven morena con reflejos violetas de cabello largo y hermosa figura

¿Tú las cultivaste? –Pregunta emocionada- son realmente hermosas

Gracias, me halagas –luego ve a la otra rubia- hola Mina, hacia tiempo que no te veía por mi jardín –dice con ternura

Bueno, es que he estado algo ocupada últimamente –le sonríe del mismo modo- bueno Rei, te presento a la princesa Serenity, princesa Serenity, ella es Rei Hino, y la única forma que tengo para describirla es que ella es tan única como tu

Es un placer conocerte Rei, espero seamos buenas amigas

Lo mismo digo Serenity, y déjame decirte, que ya eres famosa entre nosotras las mujeres de por aquí –dice con una sonrisa mientras le extiende la mano mientras la rubia también la estrecha- hasta ahora, eres la segunda en poner en su lugar a un hombre del ejercito de Endimión, y claro, la primera que se atreve a pegarle –le dice mientras ríe un poco

¿La segunda? –pregunta extrañada

Si, estas frente a la primera, aun que debo decirte, que fue muy original lo que le hiciste a Endimión en los establos, fue toda una locura, no cualquiera tendría el valor de hacer lo que tu hiciste

Es cierto –apoya Mina- ni yo que lo vi de primera mano lo creo

Pero al recordar eso, irremediablemente Serenity también recuerda lo que paso en la noche y se sonroja, cosa que nota Rei

¿Oye, estas bien? –y un poco atrevida se acerca a Serenity y coloca su frente en la de la princesa- estas un poco caliente, ¿no estarás enferma?

No, claro que no –se separa un poco de ella mas sonrojada- es solo que recordé algo bochornoso, pero no es nada importante –dice dándose aire con la mano- pero cambiemos de tema, dime Rei, se ve que eres extranjera, ya que el color de tus ojos y de tu cabello son poco comunes en este país, ¿como es que llegaste a este lugar?

Veras Serenity, ¿no te importa que te llame por tu nombre verdad? –la rubia le niega dulcemente- bien, yo vengo precisamente del país del fuego, al oriente de aquí, donde yo ejercía los deberes del sacerdocio, donde yo era la sacerdotisa principal del templo del fénix, pero lamentablemente las tropas de Endimión llegaron a mi país, y aun que luche valientemente, al final, fui derrotada y convertida en esclava, pero he sabido como lidiar con esto

¿Eres guerrera? –dice emocionada Serenity

Tanto como guerrera no, pero en mi cultura, las mujeres aprender a usar armas, y de ser necesario, morir con ellas –sonríe- aun que aquí entre nos, es mas asombroso lo que le hiciste a Endimión

No es para tanto –dice sonrojada- pero Rei, espero no te ofenda mi pregunta, pero a ti te han –pero se le adelanta

Lamentablemente si, y fue sir Jedite, aun que después de eso, no dejo que el me ponga una mano encima –comenta la morena- cuando el me hizo suya, fue por que estaba cansada de luchar, pero desde ese día, aun que dormimos en la misma habitación, duermo con una daga para que no intente pasarse conmigo

Es verdad, aquí Rei se ha dado a respetar con una dura reputación, ya que dicen que quizás el único que podría con ella sería lord Endimión, pero tal parece ser que aun que reconoce la belleza de Rei, no esta interesado en ella –dice Mina

Aun que claro, después de lo que le ha hecho Serenity, creo que estaré en la lista de espera –y las 3 ríen

Luego de eso pasan un rato entre charlas conociéndose mejor, Serenity y Mina ayudan a Rei con sus rosales, y se sorprenden al ver que la chica también es buena en la cocina y en ciertas manualidades, y secretamente, que es una gran boticaria y experta en medicinas basadas en hiervas, al medio día se reúnen con Lita para tomar el te, aun que aun bajo la supervisión de los soldados asignados, que no dejan de mirarlas fantaseando, pero esto pone de malas a Rei y les grita

¡Oigan vagos, dejen de vernos de esa forma o me asegurare de que seamos lo último que vean! –Esto amedrenta a los soldados quienes les dan la espalda- listo chicas, podemos continuar tranquilamente

Eres increíble Rei, yo no creo ser capaz de gritarle a alguien de esa forma –dice honesta Serenity

Todo es cuestión de actitud Serenity, ya veras que algún día podrás gritarle a alguien así –y le guiña el ojo y las chicas vuelven a reír

Continuara…

*****************************************************************

¿Y que les pareció?, como les dije, no andaba muy inspirada, espero les guste lo que puse, pero si quieren que le añada o quite algo, solo háganmelo saber, bueno, gracias por los RW y los que lo leen aun que no dejen RW, nos estamos viendo y estén atentos para mi nuevo proyecto, "culpas y nueva vida", sale, adiós y

¡Sailor Por Siempre!


	7. Chapter 7

Lo siento, gomenasai, sumimasen, Im sorry, y otras palabras que signifiquen perdón, lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero les juro que no abandonare este fic, por eso mil disculpas por la tardanza, bien, sin mas preámbulo, aquí les va

_**Capitulo 6: recuerdos de ajedrez, corazones y planes**_

Un mes a transcurrido desde que Serenity llego al castillo, y sin embargo, su corazón se ha mantenido como un caleidoscopio constante, y todo gracias a Endimión, por que… ¿Qué rayos tiene ese hombre que en un momento la saca de quicio y al otro desea estar con el?

Endimión –susurra la rubia, y a su mente vienen recuerdos de su última noche

_Flash back_

Eran las 3 de la mañana, Serenity dormía tranquilamente, y para sorpresa de todos, sola, ya que al parecer hace 3 días a Endimión le llegaron unas noticias aun que desconoce de qué tipo son, pero al parecer eran importantes para el señor de la casa, el cual junto a sus generales salió del lugar junto con una veintena de sus mejores soldados, y por un breve periodo de tiempo tuvo paz y tranquilidad, aun que le incomodaba la presencia y las miradas de los soldados que se quedaron, y mas de uno le lanzo un improperio diciéndole cosas como "lastima que eres de mi señor preciosa, por que por mi ya esperarías a mis hijos", indignada, lo único que atino a decir es

Los tontos sueñan con lo inalcanzable, pero vos señor, con esas palabras firma su sentencia de muerte –y le manda una mirada gélida, cosa poco común en la princesa, y que solo mostraba cuando en otros tiempos, destituía de sus cargos a gente del consejo que fuese corrupto- rece por que olvide sus palabras soldado, que en un descuido puede escapárseme vuestro comentario ante lord Endimión, y no creo que le alegre saber vuestras intenciones –y con esas palabras deja pálido al soldado, ya que conoce el temperamento de Endimión, mientras que ella sigue su marcha

En el transcurso del día, casi no había nada interesante que hacer, pero agradecía enormemente el haber hecho tan entrañables amigas en su "prisión", las cuales no cambiaria por nada

Durante la noche, luego de ponerse un camisón de algodón, ya que parecía que la noche iba a enfriar, duerme plácidamente, pero en la madrugada, durante un agradable sueño que tenia con su familia, y un extraño personaje que se mantenía a raya, cuidándolos, siente una suave caricia en su mejilla, al principio la ignora, pero después de una insistencia y que esa caricia se posara en su nariz haciéndole cosquillas, se despierta algo somnolienta, para que sus ojos se enfoquen en una delicada flor blanca

Una campanilla lunar –dice asombrada de ver esa flor, ya que únicamente crecían en los bosques y los jardines de Milenio de Plata

Pensé que te gustaría tener un recuerdo de tu reino –dice la voz ronca de Endimión- y encontré de pura casualidad esta pequeña flor cuando regresaba –le dice mientras sonríe

Gracias, es muy hermosa –le devuelve la sonrisa aun que lo hace de forma inconsciente, luego aspira el delicado aroma de la flor- extrañaba su olor

Pero bueno, hay que ponerla en una maceta, la saque de raíz para que durara más, y si no quieres que muera, bueno, repito que debes ponerla en una maseta

Y acto seguido la rubia se levanta para salvar la flor, aun que da poca importancia al hecho de que lleva camisón (que para desgracia de Endimión cubre demasiado) y unos minutos después, la flor reposa en un florero pequeño blanco con algo de tierra, y Serenity usa el agua de un cuenco que tiene por si le da sed en la noche, Endimión queda maravillado al ver como la princesa cuida amorosamente de esa planta

"_Je, no puedo creer que este celoso de una flor, pero como desearía que ella me tratara así" –_piensa con una sonrisa burlona hacia si mismo

Listo –la voz de Serenity lo saca de sus pensamientos- en la mañana le pediré permiso a Rei de que me deje sembrarla en su jardín –dice emocionada, pero entonces siente como unos brazos poderosos pero gentiles la rodean en un abrazo que la estremece, y la voz ronca de Endimión hace que sus piernas se vuelvan de goma

Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo –le dice con su aliento en el oído de la chica- ¿sabes?, te ves realmente hermosa, aun que te ves mas hermosa sin tanta ropa –le dice en tono pícaro –y en un rápido movimiento la voltea y sujetándola firmemente la inclina como escena de película romántica y la besa con pasión, un beso de 5 segundos, pero aun así, deja acalorada a la chica, luego se separa de ella, y la carga en brazos para llevarla a la cama- te he extrañado Serenity, cada día sin ti, es como estar en el desierto sin una gota de agua –la coloca en la cama, y acto seguido, y sin pudor alguno, Endimión empieza a desvestirse quitándose su armadura

¿Pero que haces? –dice la chica tan roja como señal de alto

Cambiarme, ¿no pensaras que dormiré con armadura y ropa sudada o si? –pregunta burlándose un poco de ella- pero claro esta linda, que puedes verme tooooooodo lo que quieras –y le guiña el ojo de una forma coqueta ocasionando mas sonrojo en la chica, la cual se voltea inmediatamente y se cubre los ojos con las manos, ocasionando que Endimión se ría

No le veo la gracia –replica la abochornada chica

Pero yo si –continua burlándose, luego de ponerse ropa para dormir, se acuesta junto a la chica, pero al ver que ella sigue sentada y con el rostro tapado la jala junto a el –vamos, hay que dormir, mañana creo que será un día bastante largo, además, mi princesita… -se coloca encima de ella capturándola con su cuerpo- debemos planear una boda

¿Bo… bo… boda? –la chica abre desmesuradamente los ojos y ve al moreno como si de un alíen se tratara

Claro, boda, ¿o acaso esperabas que viviéramos en unión libre? –Comenta divertido ante las reacciones de la chica –nos casaremos en una semana princesita, y en nuestra noche de bodas… grrrr –le dice imitando a un león gruñendo- buenas noches –le besa la frente y se coloca a un lado de ella sujetándola con sus brazos

Pero en cuanto a Serenity, ella se ha quedado en total shock

_Fin del flash back_

Boda –suspira la chica- _¿Cómo es posible que crea que me casare con el?, es un ególatra, vanidoso, molesto, odioso, bárbaro, salvaje, hermoso, guapo… momento, ¿Cómo se colaron esas dos palabras? _– Piensa sorprendida la princesa- necesito aire fresco –y arreglándose un poco el cabello dejándoselo suelto, se dispone a salir de ese cuarto, aun que al salir se encuentra con sus 2 guardias, o como ella los llama, carceleros- quiero ir a dar un paseo, así que compórtense –ambos hombres no dicen nada, pero solo asienten con la cabeza, y dicho y hecho, Serenity sale de ahí

Una vez en el patio del castillo recorre el lugar, ante las miradas deseosas de muchos hombres, y la de admiración y algo de envidia de las mujeres, especialmente de mujeres jóvenes, luego de 30 minutos de andar recorriendo el lugar empieza a aburrirse, pero justo en ese momento pasa frente a la biblioteca; Serenity debe reconocer que le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Endimión tenga una, pero lo que la dejo de ojo cuadrado es que los soldados estaban obligados a permanecer por lo menos 2 horas en ese lugar al día, claro, cuando veía la cara de molestia de algunos soldados le daba desde risa hasta pena, claro, sabía esconder esas demostraciones de emoción para no incomodar a los soldados

Hola Serenity, ¿dando un paseo? –escucha la chica detrás de ella, y cuando voltea a verla se topa con una linda chica de cabellos y ojos azules que llevaba un par de libros en sus brazos

Buenos días Amy, ¿lista para el trabajo? –le contesta sonriendo

Claro, sabes que me encanta trabajar aquí, aun que sea la única interesada, ¿no quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez? -Pregunta animada

Desde luego –se voltea a ver a sus carceleros- entrare a la biblioteca, espérenme aquí –los hombres solo asienten de nuevo

Ambas jóvenes entran en el enorme lugar, la verdad, por el tamaño y la fachada exterior parecía mas una iglesia que una biblioteca, incluso el interior era parecido a una, solo que no había imágenes de santos o los vitrales que usualmente uno encuentra, pero si había figuras góticas de gárgolas, dragones y paladines enfrentando a esas criaturas, en verdad, era un lugar artístico que combinaba con los cientos de libreros que había ahí, donde la mas grande colección de libros que haya visto se encontraba

Bueno Serenity, hoy te tocan las blancas –Amy la saca de su ensoñación

Esta bien, pero ni creas que te dejare ganar –pone una cara retadora

Y no quiero que me dejes ganar –dice con la misma cara, mientras que las dos mujeres se sientan en una mesa y la peli-azul saca un hermoso juego de ajedrez hecho de plata para las piezas blancas, y de ónix para las negras, las figuras están exquisitamente esculpidas, tanto que hasta parecen reales

Bien, empecemos –dice la rubia, y al momento en el que mueve un peón los recuerdos de cómo conoció a esa tierna chica llegan a su mente

_Flash back_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Serenity llegara al castillo de Endimión, y había hecho muchas buenas amistades, entre las que se encontraban Mina Aino, su dama de compañía aun que en ocasiones tenia asuntos personales que arreglar, Lita Kino, jefa de chefs y una chica fuerte, ya que cuando un soldado acaricio su trasero, esta se volvió y le planto un puñetazo en la cara que dejo inconsciente al hombre, y Rei, una mujer temperamental pero admirable, quizás, la única a la que los hombres del "demonio" no se atreverían a meterse con ella, salvo el propio Endimión o sir Jedite

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fija que alguien con una enorme pila de libros viene en sentido contrario a ella, e irremediablemente chocan ocasionando un gran estruendo

¡Auch! –se queja la rubia, ya que por el golpe callo de sentón, se levanta adolorida y mira con enojo a los "carceleros" –gracias por ayudarme y por avisar –luego centra su atención con quien choco- oye ¿estas bien? –ve a una chica que en ves de decirle algo, estaba recogiendo los libros, entonces Serenity con una gran sonrisa comienza a ayudarla

No se preocupe en ayudarme –suena un poco tímida la chica- fue mi culpa por no ver por donde iba

No tienes que disculparte, yo también iba distraída, pero si hay alguien a quien culpar, son a ese par de cavernícolas –dice señalando a los guardias- por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Soy Amy Mizuno –contesta la chica viendo a los ojos de Serenity, tenia un color de cabello de un tono que lo hacia parecer de color azul, y unos ojos azules un poco mas oscuros que los de Serenity- ¿y tu como te llamas? –pregunta la chica un tanto sonrojada, ya que admira la belleza de Serenity

Soy Serenity del milenio de plata –dice con una sonrisa radiante, pero la siguiente reacción de la chica le saca una gotita de sudor

¡Oh por dios!, discúlpeme princesa, no fue mi intención chocar con usted –dice sumamente avergonzada

Calma, calma, los accidentes suelen pasar, no te culpes –y vuelve a ayudarla con los libros, hasta que ve uno- este libro es de mis favoritos

¿Le gusta leer princesa? –pregunta sorprendida

Era casi lo único que hacia en mi reino antes de ascender al trono –dice animada- pero por favor, no me digas princesa, llámame Serenity

Lo hare si usted me llama Amy –contesta dulce la peliazul- si me disculpa, debo llevar estos libros a la biblioteca –pero al ver que se le dificulta un poco avanzar Serenity le ofrece su ayuda, y por ofrecerle su ayuda es obligar a sus guardias a llevar los libros amenazándolos con acusarlos con Endimión de verla perversamente, así que sin remedio, ambos guardias cargan los libros

Una vez en la biblioteca (y de obligar a los guardias a que acomoden los libros) Serenity se queda platicando con Amy en un estudio a parte de la biblioteca utilizado para conversaciones o lecturas privadas, aun que era raro que algún hombre que no fuera Endimión o sus generales lo usara, y en cuanto a las mujeres, realmente solo las que no tenían "dueño", como algunas llaman a los hombres, se encontraban en la biblioteca luego de un día de trabajo buscando relajarse y evitar a los hombres de Endimión, ya que los hombres prácticamente les prohibían leer

Típicos machos –dice con enojo Serenity- les molesta que las mujeres seamos mas inteligentes que ellos y no solo somos prisioneras, también evitan nuestro desarrollo integral –entonces ve el estudio –lindo lugar este de aquí

Gracias –se sonroja Amy- la verdad, ni el propio Endimión lo usa mucho, solo para meditar o planear sus estrategias, de ahí en fuera, este es mi refugio –comenta dando un gran suspiro

¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Serenity ante el suspiro de la chica

No, nada, no te preocupes –dice notablemente sonrojada

¿Seguro? –Pregunta con picardía- ¿acaso no hay nada que te preocupe?

Jajajaja, eres muy curiosa Serenity –ríe algo nerviosa

Tal vez –confiesa ella- pero eso no responde a mi pregunta –dice entrecerrando los ojos, pero en eso, se fija en un tablero de ajedrez que esta detrás de Amy- te propongo un trato Amy

¿Qué clase de trato?

Sencillo, juguemos una partida de ajedrez, si yo gano, me dices tu secreto, si tu ganas, dejamos el tema por la paz, ¿Qué dices?, además es bueno para matar el rato –dice la rubia

Bueno, además hacia tiempo que no jugaba con nadie –acepta la peliazul, y ambas jóvenes pasan a la mesa donde esta el tablero y las piezas- ¿negras o blancas? –le pregunta que piezas quiere usar

Negras –contesta simplemente mientras toma asiento, ambas jóvenes ponen las piezas en el tablero, y empieza la partida

Bueno amigos, es todo por ahora, lamento que sea corto, pero es lo que he podido escribir, por ahora, je, espero les haya gustado, pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo donde aparece Diamante con un plan, y veremos mas de los Kou, y, ¿Cuál será el secreto de Amy?, bueno, sin mas, cuídense y recuerden, ¡Sailor por siempre!


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, es un capitulo corto, pero es lo que de momento pude sacar, peeeeeero, no es todo, al fin mi musa vuelve, a partir de aquí, las cosas empezaran a tomar una dirección un tanto…… emocionante bueno, sin mas preámbulos el tan ansiado capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: lobos, planes para un día de campo**_

Jaque mate –menciona Serenity cuando su alfil derroca al rey de Amy

Cielos Serenity, debo admitir que eres una digna oponente –dice feliz la bibliotecaria- no pensé que tardaríamos tanto jugando una partida, y que me mantuvieras a la defensiva

Es cosa de observar a tu oponente y guiarlo como quieres, si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida, es que somos piezas de un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, pero que a diferencia de este –señalando el tablero- somos nosotros quienes tomamos nuestros propios movimientos los que nos llevan a estar en jaque, o poner a otros

Me sorprendes Serenity –dice Amy con una pequeña expresión de asombro- si hubieras sido hombre, de seguro hubieras sido un excelente estratega

Eso me solían decir mucho los generales de mi reino –menciona con tono añorante- pero la verdad, no importa si uno es hombre o mujer, si tienes una mente brillante, hasta el mas humilde de los campesinos puede derrotar al mas poderoso emperador

Tienes razón –le sonríe- pero mira nada mas, ya es tardísimo –menciona viendo la ventana, en donde la luna llena se asoma acompañada por varias estrellas

Bueno, la pasamos tan bien jugando que era de esperarse este resultado, lo único que me molesta es

Volver a los aposentos de Endimión –termina la oración la otra chica, al tiempo que asiente la rubia- te comprendo, mi situación es parecida

La rubia voltea a verla- ¿tu también tienes dueño?

Yo no diría que es mi dueño, pero sir Zyocite es un hombre muy celoso, mas parece que tengo que lidiar con un niño que con un hombre, afortunadamente es una persona culta, pero sus rabietas, por dios, realmente me exasperan

Por lo que dices, sir Zyocite no ha abusado de ti –menciona la rubia

No, como te dije, es un hombre culto, que prefiere dialogar antes de combatir, pero lamentablemente, como es uno de los hombres de Endimión, tiene que tragarse su orgullo y saltar a la batalla como, según el dice, un bárbaro salvaje sediento de sangre –y al instante se hecha a reír y Serenity la acompaña

Luego de un par de minutos de charla amena, Serenity se dispone a marcharse, aun escoltada por esos guardias, aun que la verdad, en medio de la noche, y ella sola, agradece las ordenes de Endimión hacia sus hombres, después de 5 minutos de andar caminando, llega a los aposentos de su "captor", pero antes de que abra la puerta, escucha un aullido a fuera del palacio que en parte le causa un escalofrió, pero al mismo tiempo, siente una sensación de poderío y belleza

Pocas veces he escuchado aullar a los lobos, pero este… es diferente, es casi mágico –se dice a ella misma, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abre, y aparece un muy molesto Endimión

Llegas tarde –le espeta el moreno- ¿Dónde demonios andabas?

Si me permite, "mi lord", estaba en la biblioteca con una amiga, con la que jugué un partido de ajedrez bastante entretenido y perdí la noción del tiempo –dice ella con toda la ironía posible por la actitud de Endimión

Pues que no se vuelva a repetir, me tenias preocupado –dice el moreno, al instante Serenity lo mira sorprendida, pero de nuevo, la boca de Endimión lo arruina todo- después de todo, tengo que cuidar lo que me pertenece

"debí suponerlo" –piensa Serenity, pero nuevamente escucha a ese lobo aullar

Parece que esta feliz –dice Endimión mas para si mismo que para Serenity, viendo a través de la ventana de la alcoba

¿Te gusta el aullido de los lobos? –pregunta incrédula

Si, es un sonido que encuentro gratificante, sigo sin entender por que la gente le teme a tan hermosas criaturas, cuando en realidad son los animales mas unidos del mundo entero –Serenity queda asombrada ante las palabras de Endimión, habla con tal tono en su voz, como si hablara de un ser querido o un amigo- bueno, dejemos pasar eso por hoy, princesa –extiende su brazo invitando a pasar a la princesa, luego de que ella entrara en el baño para cambiarse, ve que Endimión esta frente a las ventanas, contemplando el paisaje y metido en sus pensamientos que no ha notado la presencia de la rubia, ella se mete a la cama, pero una vez mas oye el aullido de los lobos, pero esta vez, exactamente a fuera de la torre de donde están

Parece que tienen hambre, ¿cree que entren a robar los animales del castillo? –pregunta algo temerosa

No, el no haría eso –ese comentario extraña a la rubia- bueno, hay que dormir

Serenity se prepara para otra ronda de confrontación con Endimión, pero casi entra en shock cuando el solamente se mete a las cobijas, la besa en la frente y solo le desea buenas noches, dándole la espalda para dormir, pero antes de que ella conciliara el sueño, un ultimo aullido se escucha, pero no le da mucha importancia al asunto

Mientras que en las cercanías del castillo, un grupo de 5 hombres encapuchados merodea, van vestidos de negro y en su armadura llevan el símbolo de una luna creciente inversa de color negro, su objetivo, es ir al castillo

Muévanse rápido, el príncipe Diamante quiere el informe lo mas pronto posible –dice el líder del grupo a sus acompañantes, los cuales afirman

20 minutos después vislumbran el imponente castillo de Endimión, pero justo cuando empiezan a buscar un posible acceso, escuchan un gruñido cercano

Cuando voltean a ver de qué se trata, ven un lobo de pelaje plateado que los observa con sus brillantes ojos

Je, es solo un lobo, tu, encárgate de el –le dice el líder del grupo a uno de sus hombres, este se acerca y saca una daga

Voy a tener un buen abrigo de piel de lobo –dice sonriendo perversamente, pero justo cuando iba a levantar su brazo para atacar al lobo, siente que de repente algo pesado le salta encima y le muerde el brazo, no, siente que se lo arrancan, pero no alcanza a asimilar el dolor por que llega a sentir algo en el cuello, y de repente, todo se puso oscuro

Pero para sus compañeros

Todo fue demasiado rápido, cuando su compañero iba a atacar al lobo plateado, un segundo lobo mas grande, de colores negro en la parte superior, blanco en la inferior, y algunas marcas doradas en su cuerpo (N/A para mejor descripción es la forma de lobo de Link) apareció y de un solo mordisco logro cercenar el brazo de aquel hombre, para que de un rápido movimiento se volteara y mordiera el cuello del desafortunado, y se lo rompiera con una facilidad aterradora.

¿Qué clase de animal es este? –pregunta aterrado uno de los sobrevivientes

Un animal muerto –dice el líder sacando con su brazo izquierdo una espada, pero justo cuando iba a atacar a aquel lobo, este de un rápido movimiento se vuelve y se lanza sobre el hombre mordiéndolo en el hombro derecho, este forcejea, y admirablemente logra confrontar al lobo, pero al intentar cortarlo con su brazo libre el lobo alcanza a ver y suelta al hombre- este animal es mas listo de lo que pensé –dice sujetándose la herida

Su compañero se le uno y desenvaina la espada, pero entonces, aquel lobo negro aúlla, y lo hace de tal forma, que le congela la sangre a ambos, pero cuando se sobreponen, de inmediato se ven rodeados por una manada de lobos, 8 sin contar al plateado y al negro

Estamos rodeados –dice uno de ellos

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que los lobos los atacaran…

Es un nuevo día, Serenity se levanta y se estira como un gatito, pero de repente se pone alerta para los acosos de Endimión, pero cuando voltea a ver a su lado de la cama, el no esta

¿A dónde se habrá ido? –se pregunta extrañada, es de repente cuando se escuchan unos golpeteos en la puerta, ella inmediatamente se coloca una bata de seda para cubrirse y se acomoda un poco el cabello para después decir –adelante

Buenos días Serenity –dice entrando una alegre Mina- te tengo grandes y buenas noticias

¿Grandes noticias? –Pregunta extrañada mientras que ve como Mina escoge algún vestido mientras ella se peinaba su tan familiar estilo - ¿acaso Endimión me dejara ir? –comenta bromeando

Dije que eran grandes noticias, no maravillosas –dice siguiéndole el juego con la broma- pero bueno, la noticia es que al parecer, nuestro "amado gobernante" ha autorizado que tengas un día de campo fuera del castillo

Serenity la voltea a ver asombrada e incrédula

¿Estas segura de eso Mina? –dice sin creérselo

Absolutamente, de hecho, me mando llamar para decirme –imita el tono de Endimión- "Minako, el día de hoy quiero que acompañes a la princesa en un día de campo, es justo que ella de vez en cuando tome aire limpio, pero las quiero de vuelta antes del atardecer", eso fue lo que dijo, parece ser que nuestro querido gobernante se esta ablandando, o alguien lo esta ablandando –comenta viendo a Serenity con picardía.

No me veas así, quizás solo sea un lapsus bondadoso de momento por parte de Endimión –le responde un tanto sonrojada

Si, si, como sea, bueno, vamos a arreglarte para este día –dice emocionada Mina

Por cierto, ¿iremos nosotras 2 solas o alguien más ira? –le pregunta

Bueno, iremos nosotras 2, pero con 5 guardias, según lo que he escuchado, hay osos rondando el bosque, cosa extraña ya que rara vez bajan de las montañas –le responde Mina

¿Les preocupan los osos cuando ayer en la noche escuche lobos? –dice Serenity algo escéptica de la situación

Bueno, es que los lobos al parecer le agradan a Endimión, de hecho, el prohibió darles muerte si ven a alguno, y créeme, lo dice enserio, supe de unos soldados que mataron un par de lobos hace unos años, para vender sus pieles, Endimión los azoto con cadenas y los dejo a su suerte en el bosque, sin armas ni nada que los proteja, y sin haberles curado las heridas, nunca los volvimos a ver

¡Increíble, no me esperaba que Endimión castigara tan duramente! –exclama sorprendida la princesa ante la actitud de "el demonio"

Y eso fue solo un castigo ligero, no querrás verlo realmente enfadado –dice con una palidez casi fantasmatica- pero olvidémonos de esto y alistémonos para el día de campo –comenta con renovado entusiasmo contagiando a la princesa, mientras que internamente, ella agradece a Endimión ese detalle

Bueno es todo por ahora, una vez más perdón por la tardanza, y por lo corto que es, pero les prometo que el próximo será mas largo, y mas emocionante

Este capitulo se lo dedico a ceuscolo, shessid, dxs-mxf-exb, naty27, sailor mercuri o neptune, Angel Negro 29, muchas gracias por darme animos, y bueno, a cualquiera que quiera darme una idea, este es mi mail g o l d g r i f i n x a r r o b a h o t m a i l . c o m, solo junten las letras y ahí la tienen, y de nuevo, cualquier sugerencia, queja, critica constructiva etc., es bienvenida, sin mas, me despido, y como siempre digo, Sailor 4 ever n_n


End file.
